Her Prince Charming
by Dead-bY-n0w
Summary: There's crazy stuff going on in London,what with the comedy contest where Ty and Max sing Aqua and then the stupid Ray/Mar relationship. It just got worse when Hillary ended in a tacky situation...engaged to an eight year old PRINCE!
1. There

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own most of the story, actually. Based on an episode of Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Characters and the Anime belong to, of course, Takao Aoki.  
Warning: First humor fic. Will tend to get cliche, and lame.  
Pairings: KaiXHil, of course. And MarXRay, on a smaller (annoying) note, though.**

_**Her**** Prince Charming**_

**Kai's P.O.V:**

Kai, along with his team mates, was waiting impatiently for his luggage to be loaded off the plane. He kept tapping his foot and looking at the clock after every few seconds.

_What was taking so long?_

None of the other people in the room seemed to be as impatient and restless as he was. Tyson and Max were having a bey-battle in the room, not caring that they'd have to pay for their things that they would break. Kenny was, as usual, typing away on his laptop and Ray and Mariah were snuggled to each other in the corner.

What Kai didn't understand was Ray bringing his girlfriend to London with him. It was bad enough that they acted like they'd die without each other at home, why bring the cockroach to London just to kiss?

Oh, how he hated that pink-haired from the core of his heart. But that was besides the point.

They had come to London to meet one of their closest friends, Hillary. Kai had missed her, he had to admit. Ever since she went abroad to study, he had found it hard to concentrate on being aware. He was always in thoughts about her.

_What was she doing right now? How were her studies going? Did she think about him as often as he thought about her? Was she thinking about him right now? How different would she be when he'd see her again?_

Two years of constant, unanswerable questions was what he had gone through along with the pain of her absence.

Obviously, he liked in a way that had confused him at first, but two years...he was eighteen, now. Waiting for the only girl that he'd ever fallen for, like a princess waits for her toad charming.

She was 16 when she left Tokyo to study in London. Now, she was 18, just like Kai, and had finished college. She called them last week, saying that she was coming back to Tokyo. Max had an idea then. He had said that they could all take a break from blading and roam around London with Hillary, and come back together.

So, everyone booked their tickets and was off to London in a matter of a few days.

Now, all that was left to do, was meet Hillary outside the port. But some stupid people * he send daggers at the airhostess who was taking off the luggage from the plane* were too slow.

Finally, when the lady took their luggage off, they started towards the exit. Another lady, wearing heavy make-up, fluttered her eyelashes at Kai and gave him what appeared to be a lousy attempt at a lovely smile. Those made her look uglier than she already was.

He ignored her and walked ahead. He could hear soft giggles coming from behind him and turned around to give his deathly, trade-mark glare to Tyson and Max, who immediately seemed to have found the mops lying close-by very interesting.

They reached the exit and there, they saw many people greeting each other outside.

_Hillary must be around here somewhere_. Kai thought hopefully and looked around for her but he couldn't find her anywhere.

_Maybe she was at the farthest end of the crowd._

Too wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't notice a blond girl, till he bumped into her.

'Oh, I'm sorry.' She said, waving her blonde hair away from her face. Her eyes widened as she saw who she had bumped into and looked at him as if she had seen nothing good in her life. The guys, even Mariah, the cockroach, giggled from behind him.

'Hmm.' Kai replied and continued walking ahead.

He dragged his bag towards the exit door and continued his search for the brunette he had ached 2 years for. He searched at the back of the crowd but found no-one.

'Sorry, blondie.' He heard Tyson say from behind him. 'He's in a bad mood today. Although, I won't mind having your number.'

'OW! What was that for?' Tyson yelled as Kai stopped at a random spot to look for Hillary.

'Girls!' Tyson scoffed, his voice drawing near. 'Who needs'em?'

Kai waited till the guys were behind him again and continued his walk towards the exit, and headed straight towards the parking lot when he couldn't find Hillary.

The guys stayed back, for Tyson had spotted a canteen and was buying himself some food, accompanied by Max. Ray had taken the cockroach to the shop to buy her a gift –pathetic! - And Kenny, not wanting to follow Kai when he was in such a bad mood, decided to stay behind with Max and Tyson.

'You guys.' He complained, watching them swallow their food like there was no tomorrow. 'Hillary's probably waiting for us right now and all you can think of is food?'

'Chilax, Kenny.' Tyson said, after swallowing his food.

'Yeah.' Max agreed, taking a bite from his hamburger, 'She hasn't seen us for two years. A few minutes won't matter.'

Kenny sighed as Kai walked around the parking lot and searched for Hillary.

'Boo!' The sudden sound, coming from behind, surprised him but he didn't react. Living with Tyson did that to everyone.

He turned around to find Hillary smiling at him. Oh, how much he had yearned to see her smiling.

He took in her appearance and smiled. She hadn't changed much in the two years she was away. The only difference was that her hair was a bit longer and she had grown by a good 4 to 5 inches. She was even still in her traditional orange jacket and blue, baggy jeans.

'KAI!' His name escaped her lips and he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with joy. She opened her arms and hugged him tightly. 'I've missed you so much!'

He wrapped an arm around her in response to her embrace.

'Where are the others?' she asked, looking around. Why didn't she mind his lack of verbal response? Was she still used to the fact that he barely talked to anyone?

In a way, that could work to his benefit. He could give her signs of his feelings by talking to her. He could tell her that he had changed, and wasn't the cold-hearted jerk he had been before. This was his chance to start all over with her and he was gonna make the best of it.

They pulled away.

'Tyson and Max saw a food shop.' Kai replied simply. He saw her giggle and smiled.

_Making her laugh would work for my benefit just as well. _

'They haven't changed, have they?' Hillary asked.

'Ray took the cockroach to the gift shop.'

'Cockroach?' Hillary asked, clearly confused. Kai had forgotten that Mariah hadn't told Hillary that she was coming with Ray. He remembered her saying 'I wanna surprise her.'

Didn't she know that surprises were supposed to be something you like?

'You'll see.' Kai replied to Hillary's question and motioned behind her. She turned around to see the guys running towards her. Ray was behind them all with a pink haired girl, their arms around each other.

'Hey, I didn't know Mariah was coming!' Hillary exclaimed. 'Awww, Kai! You even have a pet name for her!'

'It suits her." Kai replied shortly, smiling at the brunette.

Hillary laughed aloud and it wasn't long that she was cringing at the voices of overly-hyped Max and Tyson.

'HILLARY!'  
'WE'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!'  
'I JUST WANNA SAY THAT I'M SORRY FOR ALL THE TIMES I'VE YELLED AT YOU. I WANT YOU TO COME BACK, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!'  
'YEAH, KAI MADE US TRAIN EXTRA HARD!'  
'WE HAD TO SKIP MEALS!'  
'WE COULDN'T EAT SUGAR BECAUSE WE HAD TO KEEP OURSELVES IN SHAPE!'  
'WE HAVE GOTTEN SO SKINNY!'  
'YOU WANNA SEE? HUH? HUH?'  
'PULL UP YOUR SHIRT AT THREE!'

'ONE, TWO…'

'Guys, guys.' Hillary rose up her hands in protest but smiled at their confused expression. 'Hey to you too.'

The guys laughed and hugged her. When they were done, Kenny greeted her warmly and Dizzy said hi. Ray hugged her and Mariah just shook her hand.

_That's right, you cockroach! _Kai thought smugly. _Keep your filthy hands to yourself!_

'C'mon.' Hillary said when all the greetings were done. 'I'll take you to my apartment.'

'WOW, Hillary.' Max exclaimed. 'Your _own _apartment?'

'Uh-huh.'

'Let's go then!'

* * *

**Feel free to drop a review. This story has just been revised. Nothing major. Just trying to erase the lameness of it all...**


	2. Chapter 2

_That's right, you cockroach! _Kai thought smugly. _Keep your filthy hands to yourself!_

'C'mon.' Hillary said when all the greetings were done. 'I'll take you to my apartment.'

'WOW, Hillary.' Max exclaimed. 'Your _own _apartment?'

'Uh-huh.'

'Let's go then!!!'

*

Kai's P.O.V:

They arrived at Hillary's apartment around at noon and he had to admit, Hillary's parents were really rich. They had sent her abroad to study and had bought her a personal apartment with 4 huge bed rooms and a big TV lounge. Kai's apartment wasn't half as big as hers, which was saying something.

'Okay, guys.' Hillary said when they had placed their bags in a corner in the lounge. 'You can take some rest and then we'll go outside tomorrow. What do you say?'

'Works for me.' Tyson said. 'First we'll take a look at the restaurants and then we'll do some shopping for bey parts. That guy back in Tokyo really damaged my bey-parts. And then we'll go to the cinema and watch some kinda movie. Do you any latest stuff we haven't watched yet?'

'C'mon.' Hillary said, without bothering to reply to Tyson's question. 'I'll show you your rooms.'

She took them to their rooms and told them to place their things where they wanted while she cooked them dinner. Ray followed her to help her and, of course, the cockroach tagged along. Kai followed them. What was he supposed to do in an empty room? Unpacking their stuff can wait till at night.

So, all the time, he watched her. She smiled at some jokes Ray told her and laughed at the cockroach's clumsiness. It seemed as if Mariah hadn't been in a kitchen before.

_Humph! Figures. Cockroaches don't belong in the kitchen anyway._

'Why don't you go and unpack things, Mariah? You're not really helping.' Ray said softly and for a while Mariah looked at Hillary as if she was gonna kill her. Kai growled but shut up when he saw her change her mind and walk away towards her room.

She was probably thinking that Hillary was stealing away Ray from her. That self-centered creep. She would never do that. She belonged to Kai. At least, that was what he thought.

'So, what've you been doing aside from studying, Hillary?' Ray asked when there was no sign of Mariah. Kai sat at the dining table and listened intently on the conversation.

'Nothing special.' She replied.

'Seen any boys?'

Kai's senses perked up at the question and he looked up at Hillary to listen to her answer. He saw Ray smirk from the corner of his eyes and gave out a low growl.

Hillary didn't hear him though; she smiled at Ray and said, 'No. It's an all-girls school.'

Kai was relieved. It surprised him but he was sure what he was feeling was relief.

Wait. Hillary hadn't seen a boy for two years but that didn't mean she was still single.

'Still single?' Ray asked as if reading Kai's mind. Or was it just too clear on his face?

Kai re-adjusted himself and composed his face into a calm expression before turning to look towards Hillary again.

'Yep.' Hillary replied.

Again, the sweet feeling of relief overcame him.

'But there are a lot of cute guys here. I've seen them and WOW!'

Hillary's reply maddened Kai. Why could she not say the same about him?!

_Kai, you're so beautiful. Can I have a kiss?_

_Sure, Hillary._

Why couldn't it be _that_ simple? Why did she have to make him fight to get her?

'Really?'

Was it just him or did Ray look as if he was doing it deliberately? Kai looked at Ray again to see a smug smile on his features.

_Oh, the cockroach will have to look for another boyfriend very soon!!!!_

'Yeah.' Hillary replied, taking out some salt from a cabinet. 'Like the prince.'

'The prince?'

Kai could easily tell that Ray wasn't acting surprised on purpose. Even Kai was surprised. If he had known there was a prince here, he'd have kidnapped Hillary from her room a few days before she came to London. That way, she'd have missed her flight and never would she fall in love with a prince.

Plus, he could've gotten some hanky panky too!!

'He is so gorgeous!' Hillary said, going in a dream-like state. Ray sniggered at Kai's expression.

Kai was shaking so hard with anger that the dining table as shaking with him. He held out a trembling hand and picked up a knife from the table.

'Kai, are you okay?' Hillary asked, putting a hand on Kai's shoulder. 'Do you need something?'

'No.' Kai said firmly and threw the knife at the still-sniggering Ray.

'OMG! KAI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!' Hillary slapped his hand away from another knife he was picking and put the knife-stand on top of the refrigerator.

When she turned back to talk to Kai, she was responded by a very murderous glare that raised goose-bumps on her pale skin and made the hair on the back of her neck stand out.

Kai was mad at her for falling in love with some-one else. It was stupid but it was the truth. He loved her and he trusted her but this was what he got in return? First she falls in love with a prince and then she steals a knife from him! People were getting selfish.

He turned towards Ray and gave him an even more deadly glare. Ray flinched and ran out of the room, yelling 'MAD-MAN IN THE HOUSE!!! MAD-MAN IS IN THE HOUSE!!!'

That was it. _The cockroach will have to just start looking for another boy-friend right now!!_

He stood up from the chair and passed the brunette without looking at her. It was when he felt a cold hand on his warm arm that he stopped himself from going after Ray and killing him right then.

'What's wrong?' She asked, clearly concerned. He looked into her crimson eyes and sighed.

'I'm going back to my room. Tell Ray to stay away if he wants to stay alive.'

Hillary looked confused but she didn't object. She nodded at Kai and released his arm.

'I'll bring some food when it's ready, alright?'

Kai didn't reply. He turned around and walked into the living room to pick up his stuff. He dragged his bag towards his room at the end of the hallway.

On his way, he saw Tyson open the door to his room but closed it immediately as he saw Kai coming. He heard Tyson say 'He really _is_ in a bad mood' to Max.

Kenny let out a yelp when he saw Kai and shut the door behind him. He saw no reaction from Hillary's room in which Mariah was, but he could care less.

Kai opened the door of his room and put his bag on the bed. He heard a moan from next to the window and saw a white shape cuddled up into a ball.

Ray moaned again as he saw Kai and stood up from his place. Kai didn't move but his eyes were fixed upon Ray.

'3 seconds are all you've got. Run Ray.' He said calmly and watched Ray run out of the room, shutting the door tightly behind him.

Kai started unpacking his stuff and it was a great pleasure to know that he was gonna have the room to himself. He was supposed to have been sharing the room with Ray but he was sure Ray won't come near him right now.

The cockroach was bunking with Hillary and it mad him mad just to think about it.

_Why did people always get what they didn't deserve?_

The cockroach didn't deserve to be given a chance to sleep with Hillary; he wanted it.

Max and Tyson were supposed to be sharing a room and Kenny was having one to himself.

He wondered idly where Ray would sleep. Probably with the cockroach. That meant Hillary would have a room to herself!

He could try telling her how he felt about her one night, when they would be alone. Maybe she would feel the same way, right? After all, the prince was just a crush and she knew that she could never have him, right?

But, then Kenny would have to move-in with Kai. He didn't mind though, Kenny was a great guy but it seemed that he was afraid of Kai and he would probably refuse to spend a few nights with him.

And Hillary would have no choice but let Kenny sleep in her room. He frowned.

OR…

A crazy though came to Kai's mind and he smiled. She could bunk with Kai!!

It would be great! He would tell Hillary how he felt and probably get you-know-what out of her!!

His wet thoughts about Hillary were disturbed by a loud knock on the door.

'Kai, I brought you some food.' Hillary said from the other side of the door.

Kai opened the door and looked at Hillary but she didn't react to his look. She walked right inside and put the food on the bed-side table.

'Do you need something?' She asked, turning towards him. He shook his head and said, 'Thanks.'

'Alright then.'

He watched as she went over to the closet and rummaged through it, looking for something.

He frowned again. He didn't want her to leave. After all the time she had spent away from them, could she not stay and talk to catch up on things for a little while? Was it too obscure that he had craved for her? All the guys could easily tell how much he had missed the girl but was she too blind to notice him?

_Blindly in love._

The thought just sneaked up on him, he didn't want to realize this possibility; it hurt. He looked down out of embarrassment. Hillary could do whatever she wanted; she wasn't bound to love him like that. But that didn't mean he wasn't gonna try. He was gonna tell her, at least then, he won't feel bad about it if he saw her with another guy someday.

He tried to be optimistic, maybe Hillary did like him. How many girls were there who could resist Kai Hiwatari?

But she always had been different. She didn't hover over him like all the other girls did. And she was always so calm around him. She never showed any signs of liking him the way he liked her.

He watched Hillary take out some sheets from the closet and put it on the bed.

'Okay,' she said, turning towards him. 'I've put a shampoo and towels inside your bathroom and you can hang your clothes in the closet. Ray's not sleeping in this room; he said something about 'insanity' and 'death'. I don't know how you do it Kai, but you scare the living daylights out of a person with just a glare.'

She smiled and he smiled back. Her smile was all that he needed to say to make him forget about Ray.

'So, you're on your own.' She finished and he couldn't help but feel disappointed.

'Let me guess, the cockroach and Ray are sharing the room.'

She laughed that beautiful laugh again and said, 'No, Ray's with Kenny. No-one's willing to share a room with you, Kai.'

Did that no-one include Hillary too? He felt a tiny sting in his heart and turned away from her.

'I guess I'll be going then.' Hillary said from behind him. 'Call me if you need something, okay?'

'Hm.' was his reply. Typical.

He watched Hillary walk outside and shut the door behind her. Lying down on the bed, he though about random things before sleep overcame him.

*

The next chapter is where all the fun will start!! So please read it and FOR GOD'S SAKE REVIEW SO THAT I MAY KNOW THAT PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ MY STORIES!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay, enough with the exclamations.

Thanks for reading every-one!!


	3. Chapter 3

'_No, Ray's with Kenny. No-one's willing to share a room with you, Kai.'_

_Did that no-one include Hillary too? He felt a tiny sting in his heart and turned away from her. _

'_I guess I'll be going then.' Hillary said from behind him. 'Call me if you need something, okay?'_

'_Hm.' was his reply. Typical._

_He watched Hillary walk outside and shut the door behind her. Lying down on the bed, he though about random things before sleep overcame him._

*

'Are you guys done yet?' Hillary asked for the umpteenth time that day. They were at the local mall in London and the guys had just been buying things continuously.

'And people say not to give _women_ a wallet.' She muttered, watching Max and Tyson swallow their thirteenth burger.

Kai smiled at her sentence but she didn't notice it. She was too busy watching Tyson and Max eat all the food out of the restaurant with an incredulous expression.

When they were done, they visited some bey-shops and bought themselves some new jeans.

'Hey, Hillary.' Max said, appearing out of one of the changing rooms with a rejected jeans in his hand. 'Aren't you gonna get yourself anything?'

'No, Max.' Hillary replied, looking behind him at Tyson, who was trying to get his leg to go through the pants. 'I hate shopping.'

'First time I've heard a girl say that.'

She smiled at him and he shrugged. Kai, who was leaning against a pillar, was looking at Hillary silently from a corner. She was seated at a chair and was helping Max and Tyson pick things for their families. They had left Kenny at a computer shop while Ray had taken the cockroach somewhere to buy some things and they hadn't seen them for an hour.

He secretly hoped that the cockroach would fall into a well or something. Then, he cursed himself for thinking of a well in the local mall. Then, he cursed the manager of the mall for not putting a well here. After all, they were supposed to fulfill people's requirements and who knew when the people would need a well to push someone into it?

This was what happened to your imagination if your friend's girlfriend was a headache….

He watched them pay for the stuff they bought and followed them out of the shop.

'Hey Max, look!' Tyson said suddenly, pointing towards a poster on the wall.

They read the poster as Hillary looked down at the crowd of people from the grill.

'There's gonna be a competition at the Park tomorrow!' Tyson said excitedly.

'Comedy show that we can participate in and the winners gonna get a Plasma Screen TV!!' Max continued.

'I've always wanted one of those.'

'Me too!'

'Let's enter.'

'What are you gonna do?' Hillary asked, gazing away from the crowd of people and looking at the guys. Usually, she would have stopped them and told them to do something worthwhile but since she hadn't seen them for years so she had lost that habit. Plus, they were here to enjoy London and roam around a bit before continuing their work so why not let them? After all, they'd be too busy to enter anything once they've started their work in blading again.

'I don't know.' Tyson replied. 'Maybe we'll have to look for something on the net.'

'Yeah, let's go now. The contest isn't far away.'

'Okay.'

So, they pushed the bags in Hillary's hands and told her to take them to their room.

'Hey!' Hillary said, trying to balance with the heavy bags in her hands.

'Bye!!' Tyson and Max yelled, running towards the exit.

Hillary angrily threw the bags at the floor and picked them up one by one steadily and gradually. Kai helped her by picking half of the bags for her.

'Thanks.' She said, looking up at him. He smiled and said 'Any time.'

'Aren't you gonna buy yourself anything?' She asked Kai while they were walking together down the stairs. 'I mean, you don't come to London everyday now, do you?'

Kai shook his head but said nothing for a while. The only thing he wanted badly was Hillary.

'Don't you like anything here, Kai?'

Yeah, he liked Hillary. But he wasn't gonna say that.

'Nothing has really caught my eye.' Kai replied shortly, turning in her direction. He wasn't really lying. Nothing had caught his eye but some-_one _had.

'Oh.' She said, turning away from him.

He looked at her for a few seconds as she examined the shops that they were passing by but not really pausing at anything for a second.

He wondered idly what the guys were planning at the comedy show before he realized that he was walking alone with Hillary.

Wow, he was quick…

He turned in Hillary's direction with the intention of making a move in his favor but before he could say anything, she yelled, 'RAY!!! Over here!!'

She waved her hands in the air; the bags dangling form her arm, trying to catch his attention. Kai sighed; he may never get a chance with Hillary at this rate.

He looked in the direction Hillary was waving at and saw Ray with his girlfriend, their many shopping bags hanging from their arms.

'Hey!' Hillary laughed when they reached them. 'Mariah, how much did you buy?''

'Not much. Just a little for Lee and a little for Mom. Something for my cousins and friends. Dad requested for a jeans last week and my friend wanted something too. I got myself a lot of things too, like those awesome shoes I saw at the shop in Japan but mom didn't let me have them. And a pretty dress and a few bracelets and stuff…'

She looked at Mariah incredulously before turning to Ray.

'What did you buy?'

'Ouch…' Ray said, putting his hand over his thigh, above his pocket.

'Is that even a thing?'

'Are you stupid?'

'No. I was just joking…' She looked at the place where Ray had put his hand.

'I know.' He moaned before saying, 'It hurts…'

'What hurts?'

'My wallet…'

She laughed and even Kai managed to smile.

'Well, it was your fault when you offered to pay for things.' Mariah said, flipping back her pink hair.

'I was trying to be a gentleman.' Ray replied with a moan.

'Whatever. Your decision, so don't blame me.'

At least, Kai didn't have to worry about Hillary buying a lot of things once they were together. She had mentioned she hated shopping.

Good… was he obsessed with her or what? Thinking of shopping when she would be his girlfriend and she wasn't even showing any signs of liking him yet.

They walked towards the exit and got inside Hillary's car. Hillary told them about Max and Tyson entering the comedy show and said that they'd come home by themselves.

So Mariah and Ray sat at the back whispering to each other things that only they knew. Kai could've seated at the back with them but he'd rather haven't. He hated the cockroach and kept his distance…as far as possible.

Besides, why not take a seat next to Hillary when it was empty?

So, he sat next to Hillary, on the passenger's seat and watched as Hillary fiddled with the keys. She started the car and Kai peeked out of the window at the random things that passed by.

Mariah and Ray were still calling each other with embarrassing names but it seemed as if they had no idea that Kai could hear them or if they did, they wouldn't probably care.

'…my little kitten.'

'…my knight in shiny armor.'

'…my pink little cushion.'

'…honey, your flattering me.'

'…so, do I not have the right to do so?'

'You do…'

Kai leaned against the dash-board, grabbing his head and trying to be as far away from the two of them as possible.

Hillary giggled and Kai looked at her dangerously but she didn't react. Instead, it made her giggle more.

'What?'

'Sorry, but I've never seen that face.'

'Humph!'

'What is it that's bothering you?' She asked curiously. How could she not hear the annoying whispers coming from behind?

Kai pointed over his shoulder with his thumb, towards the young couple sitting at the back.

'Never been in a relationship before?' She asked, already seeming to know the answer.

'No.' Kai replied shortly and directly.

'How come?' She asked, curiously again. She was looking at the road ahead but Kai was sure that her attention was towards him. He liked that.

'No-one really appeals to me.'

'No-one at all?' Her tone showed a bit of disappointment but Kai ignored it, thinking he was just imagining things.

'No.' He lied perfectly and Hillary seemed to believe him.

'Have you checked out the girls in BBA, they're nice and all. Why not give it a shot?'

'I don't know.' Kai said. He didn't wanna lie to Hillary but he also didn't wanna tell her that he liked some-one. Of course, she would know one day but …

'Isn't there anyone you like?'

'Why are you so interested?' Kai snapped back, making Hillary blush. He smiled at her and thought of snapping back more often for the blush made her look more wanting than ever.

'I was just curious.'

So, she didn't speak to Kai all the way, being too embarrassed to talk. Kai didn't mind; he had never been a fan of talking much. But he did keep stealing glances at the girl beside him.

*

I know I said that this chapter will be where all the fun will start but…bear with me. The chapter was getting long and I will do the fun stuff in the next.

And this time, I swear, that will be where the fun will start.


	4. Chapter 4

'_Isn't there anyone you like?'_

'_Why are you so interested?' Kai snapped back, making Hillary blush. He smiled at her and thought of snapping back more often for the blush made her look more wanting than ever._

'_I was just curious.'_

_So, she didn't speak to Kai all the way, being too embarrassed to talk. Kai didn't mind; he had never been a fan of talking much. But he did keep stealing glances at the girl beside him._

*

'I can't believe we're two hours late!' Hillary complained, parking the car in the lot. She angrily got out of the car, slamming the door behind her, and glared at Mariah.

'Hey, it takes time to look this good!' The cockroach snapped back. Kenny winced, putting his laptop on his head while Ray started to look uncomfortable.

Hillary and the others had promised Tyson and Max that they'd be there for their show but thanks to Mariah, they were late.

Kai was angry too. But in the corner of his mind, he knew that it took time to look like a witch.

'Come on, Hillary.' Kai said, 'Let's go.'

She stomped all the way to the park and squeezed her way through the big crowd that was there to watch the show. The others followed her but kept their distance, pretty sure it wasn't wrong to do so.

Kai followed her as she went at the back of the tent where all the contestants were standing.

'You guys are LATE!!!' Max and Tyson yelled, appearing from nowhere.

'Blame the bitch.' Hillary muttered under her breath. Kai smiled at her comment, too bad Mariah and Ray were still not close enough to hear it.

'I'm sorry, you guys. I hope we're not too late.' She said, as Ray and Mariah and Kenny approached them.

'Nah! Our turn's just after this one.'

'What are you gonna do?'

'It's a surprise.'

Hillary sighed and wished them luck and led the others towards the audience. Luckily, they found seats at the front. It was strange to find seats at the front, two hours after the show, but they found out that most of the contestants threw things or did lame juggling act and everything in their hands came flying at the audience.

They all hoped that Tyson and Max wouldn't attempt a lousy attempt at juggling.

'Mr. Tate and Mr. Granger!!' The announcer yelled in the microphone. Then Max and Tyson came bursting through the big curtains, waving their hands over their heads.

'Hiya Barbie!' Tyson said. It wasn't his own voice but that of the female member of the band Aqua. They were singing??!!

'Hiya KEN!!!' Max mouthed the words but every-one knew that it wasn't his own voice. Why were they lip-singing?

'You wanna go for a ride?' Mouthed Tyson, facing Max..

'Sure Ken.' Max replied

It was kinda funny…at least they weren't juggling. Kai heard Hillary giggle from beside him as Max began singing and smiled

_I'm a Barbie girl. In the Barbie world_

_Life's plastic. It's fantastic._

Max made girly motions that got the crowd going while Tyson circled Max to show he was in love with him. They were looking like two homosexuals expressing their love for each other with gooey ways.

_You can brush my hair_

Max waved his hair and Tyson grabbed Max's waist.

_Undress me every where_

'OMG!! They're such idiots!!' Hillary closed her and so did most of the crowd. Kai couldn't believe what they did…Tyson had taken off Max's pants!!!!

Now Max was dancing around in his underwear!!!!!

Gross…

'You guys can open your eyes now!' Tyson yelled, smiling.

_Imagination, life is your creation._

Hillary sighed and Kai readjusted himself in his seat. He almost had a heart attack…

Note to self, Kai thought as Max began singing again, never let Max and Tyson enter another comedy show again.

_I'm a blond single girl, in the fantasy world_

_Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your darling._

Max stepped behind Tyson as Tyson started lip-singing.

_You're my doll. Rock and Roll._

_Feel the glamour and pain. Kiss me here. Toss me there._

_Hanky Panky…_

The crowd went wild as Tyson moved his body to the beat and the lyrics. They waited till the sound died away and Max began…

_You can touch, you can play. You can say I'm always yours…_

_Who-oh-ooh!!_

_**Tyson**_

_Come-on Barbie, let's go party_

_**Max**_

_Ah-Ah-Ah-yeah!!_

_**Tyson**_

_Come-on Barbie, let's go party_

_**Max**_

_Who-oh-ooh!! Who-oh-ooh!!_

_**Max**_

_Make me walk, make me talk. _

_Do whatever you please. _

_I can act like a star. I can beg on my knees._

_**Tyson**_

_Come jump in. Be my friend. Let us do it again._

_Hit the town fool around. Let's go party._

Tyson ran to stand behind Max and grabbed his waist. Hillary closed her eyes thinking that they were gonna take a pant off but that wasn't what they did. They both started to shake like the girls did on TV as Max sang.

_You can touch. You can play. _

_You can say. I'm always yours._

_Who-oh-ooh!!!_

_**Tyson**_

_Come-on Barbie, let's go party_

_**Max**_

_Ah-Ah-Ah-yeah!!_

_**Tyson**_

_Come-on Barbie, let's go party_

_**Max**_

_Who-oh-ooh!! Who-oh-ooh!!_

It was then that Kai realized how much fun they were actually having, watching the show. Hillary was smiling in between the short glances she let her eyes take. Some people behind them kept laughing as Tyson and Max did stupid girly dances. They had gotten the crowd going wild

_**Max...**_

_Oh, I'm having so much fun!_

Max said going up to Tyson and they both held hands. Tyson looked at Max as if he were in love and …seriously; they'd have tried out for something that would've promoted homosexuals!!...said, 'Well, Barbie. It's just getting started.'

Then, Tyson twirled Max till he was in his arms in the most Cinderella-like pose and Max said, shaking his head like a girl. 'Oh, I love you Ken!!'

The crowd went wild. There was hooting and constant whistling as Max and Tyson straightened up.

'VOT FOR US YOU GUYS!!!' Both of them yelled into the microphone, causing the crowd to cover their ears at the sound.

'Sorry!' Max and Tyson walked away behind the curtains and waited for the voting to start.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update, but my finals were going on and I didn't get the chance to come online and stuff, you know, to update on my story. But now that they're finished….YEAH!!!....I'm gonna continue.

First, I personally thank everyone for the awesome reviews. You guys are the best and I couldn't have asked for better reviews. Each review means so much I just wish you guys knew. Some reviews made my day and I'm just gonna ask you guys to keep reviewing and tell me how and where I'm doing wrong and stuff…

Second, I got these reviews telling me what mistakes I made, honestly guys, I didn't mind. And the mistake I made was that I didn't put the correct exclamation marks and thanks for the two to three people who told me that, I'm gonna work on that and it won't be so in the next chapter.

I was just reading my chapters on the net a few days ago and I realized what some-one meant when they said 'some other mistakes'. I made these stupid mistakes, like I kept concentrating on Kai and Hillary and forgot to mention the reactions of the other's. And then there were some off-moments which were really, really lame…like that Kai and Ray in the bed room thingy…

Hopefully, I won't make such stupid mistakes. I can't erase the ones I already wrote, well, actually I can but I'm just WAY too lazy, but I'm gonna avoid making such mistakes now…

Once again, I'm wanna thanks all the wonderful people that reviewed on my story. Thanks for encouraging me to keep writing. And thanks for telling me what I was doing wrong….

Off with the story now…

*

_The crowd went wild. There was hooting and constant whistling as Max and Tyson straightened up._

'_VOT FOR US YOU GUYS!!!' Both of them yelled into the microphone, causing the crowd to cover their ears at the sound._

'_Sorry!' Max and Tyson walked away behind the curtains and waited for the voting to start._

_*_

"I can't believe you did that!!"

"Lighten up, Kenny! It isn't that much of a deal!"

"It is, Tyson! You're the beyblade champions!! You have a reputation!!"

The idea of Tyson having a reputation besides being the world's number one pig made Kai smile a little bit but his smile soon faded away in the next few minutes as a man in a black suit came towards them with a role of parchment in his hand.

He stopped in front of them and looked at Hillary before saying, "May I have the privilege to know your name?"

Hillary, as well as all the rest, especially Kai, was astonished at the man's sudden appearance and the strange question. Noticing this, the man smiled…a tiny smile…and said, "The prince saw you from his tower and…" He said looking at Hillary, "says you look beautiful."

Every-one's mouth hung open and Mariah scoffed loudly. Kai, all of a sudden, felt blood rushing behind his ears and he took deep breaths to calm himself. All of them turned to look at Hillary, who was looking equally astonished as Max and Tyson and had her mouth hung open. For a moment, it was so quiet that all they could here was the noise of the people moving away the furniture that had been set for the show. The man rolled his eyes and waited for them to recover. It wasn't as if they thought Hillary wasn't pretty enough to get a date with the prince, it was just that…okay, maybe it _was_ a shocker for all of them that Hillary had been asked out by the prince.

"The _prince_ thinks _I _look beautiful?" She said, after recovering from the shock and breaking the silence.

"Wow." Mariah cut in, smiling broadly, "that must be a _really_ tall tower."

Kai, if possible, got even madder and was about to lunge at her if it weren't for the man's next sentence.

"He wants to know," he said, "if you could accompany him at The Royal Ball tomorrow."

"OF-COURSE I WILL!!" Hillary yelled, without even waiting for a reply. Apparently, she had _fully_ recovered from the shock.

Well, if you'd have said that every-one was in surprise before, it would've been an understatement. Not that they thought that Hillary wasn't pretty enough to date the prince. But that they had always thought of Hillary to be wise and all. Why would she date a person whom she'd just seen once before?

'Are you sure, Hillary?' Ray said, not wanting his friend to make a mistake she was clearly on the road of making. Plus, he didn't want a murderer lurking in the house.

Ray gave a side-way glance at Kai. Kai had his eyes closed, fists rolled into balls and was taking deep breaths to calm himself. His face was a dark, deep shade of red.

"I mean," Ray continued, looking back at Hillary, "you haven't even met this guy."

"Who cares?!" she exclaimed. "He's the PRINCE!!"

Well, it was very unlike Hillary to agree to a date with some-one who she had only seen before but maybe all girls just dug for good looks and money. But then again, if a boy would've been given a chance to date a _princess_, he'd definitely say yes.

"Tell him I'll be there." Hillary said to the man and he smiled in response.

"The Ball will be held at 8 pm at the castle. You can bring your friends too."

**

He looked around at the things that would give him an idea as to what he should do now. He had come up with some solutions and had written them down on a paper. He looked at the page with furrowed brows as he read it again.

The Ball was tomorrow; he could kidnap Hillary before it and take her to some-where away from the prince. Probably to Afghanistan or to Saudi Arabia, you know, to a Muslim country. The Muslim men are people with a lot of shame, they won't look up at any women passing by and if they accidently do, they pray to their God for forgiveness. No-one will look at Hillary there and he won't have to face the problem of this kind again. Plus, there aren't very high or tall towers or castles and princes there.

He could sneak into the castle and murder the prince so that she won't have anyone to dance with at the Ball and they'd end up together.

He could tell Hillary how she felt about this and then forbid her to go to The Ball with no-one but him.

He could tell every-one that he had gotten a call from Mr. Dickenson, telling them to go back to Tokyo because some-thing urgent had happened at BBA and he needed their help.

He could accuse the prince of committing a crime and then he would get him arrested.

He could get the prince kidnapped and send to Russia where the people didn't know he was a prince and he could easily send him to jail.

He could kidnap Hillary and take her to Russia where they could start their lives together…

Was the word _kidnap_ starting to sound weird?

Although the number 2 option was tempting but he couldn't bring himself to commit a heinous crime…What would Hillary think of him? She would never date him then…

He tried to come up with a reasonable solution but his mind was just too worked up. He couldn't stop thinking about Hillary and what she had said at the fair that morning.

How could she have missed Kai's expression? Was he _that_ good at hiding his feelings? He was sure his anger was apparent to even Mariah for she kept on giggling at him.

He tried to think of the positive but only the negative thoughts that clouded his mind were all he could linger upon. What if they fall in love and decide to get married???!!!!!!!????!!!!??!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?

NOOOO!!!!!!

As the inner Kai kept on screaming God-forbidden profanities, the outer Kai was trying unsuccessfully to calm himself.

So, he spend the rest of the night alone in his bedroom, yelling profanities and calling the prince names that he had only heard before, cursing his stupid brain for not coming up with a plan that could work and then also cursing himself for not punching the guy that the prince had sent straight in the guts. If he hadn't come over to pass the _message_, Hillary wouldn't be wasting her energy getting ready for The Ball tomorrow.

That's right. Hillary was wasting her energy…she wouldn't even get to date the prince for Kai would come up with a brilliant plan over-night…

He smiled and lay down on his bed. Staring at the ceiling, he tried to come up with a plan that would prevent Hillary going at The Ball at any condition, won't involve kidnapping, murder or airplane tickets and all the other lousy stuff he had come up with.

*

DONE!!!!!!

Review and let me know how it was…


	6. Chapter 6

_He smiled and lay down on his bed. Staring at the ceiling, he tried to come up with a plan that would prevent Hillary going at The Ball at any condition, won't involve kidnapping, murder or airplane tickets and all the other lousy stuff he had come up with._

"I don't believe this."

"Yeah, we did _all_ that amazing…amazingly stupid…but amazing stuff and _this_ is what we get?"

"We won't stand for this!"

"Absolutely not!"

"We worked harder than this guy!"

"And what do we get?"

"Let's go to the authorities and tell them how unfair it is!"

"Yeah, we didn't deserve this!"

So, here they were, standing in front of a wall which had a paper pasted on it. The paper showed the results of the Comedy Contest and by Max and Tyson's conversation, it'll be unnecessary to mention that they had not won.

"Come-one guys!" Kenny said, cutting in Max and Tyson's conversation. "It was just a Contest!"

"So what?" Max and Tyson shouted together.

"It all starts with little, petty things and before you know it, this whole world will be turned into a disastrous place with no rights-"

"Or trophy" Max cut in.

"…for the people who legally deserved it."

Kenny looked at Tyson with an expression that screamed _You're Cracked! _Before saying, "First, explain to me what _it_ stands for."

Tyson just rolled his eyes at Kenny's reply and Max crossed his arms across his chest before saying "You're missing the whole point!".

However, Kenny ignored him and continued with his sentence.

"And second, WHY THE HELL WOULD THE WORLD CHANGE INTO A DISASTROUS PLACE JUST BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T GET THE TROPHY FOR SOME STUPID CONTEST IN WHICH YOU TOOK OFF YOUR PANTS?"

Tyson and Max blinked at Kenny for a while. Usually when he'd yell, it would be because he didn't get an A+ in some school work or because he'd get too worked up in trying to come up with a new strategy or something. He'd never yelled at them because if their stupidity.

Max and Tyson blinked at Kenny some more - and he stared back with a confused and angry expression – before turning to each other.

"Where do you think the manager's office is?"

"Some-where near the park…LET'S GO!"

And they ran off towards the park to _claim their rights_. Kenny sighed and tried to control himself.

_They probably wouldn't even get "their rights" anyway._ He thought to himself before walking towards Hillary's apartment.

He had gone with Tyson and Max at the park to check out the results while every-one else was at Hillary's apartment doing their own stuff and getting their own way.

Mariah and Ray were probably doing something together and every-one must be leaving them alone. Hillary had been up all night talking to a friend about how the Prince had asked her out on a date and stuff. Kenny could hear Hillary from his room which was just next to hers, unfortunately, and he caught up on every little thing she was talking about to her friend.

"And he was like what's your name and we were all surprised and my friends Tyson and Max had their mouth hung open because, of course, it's not every day that a man in a black suit comes up to you and asks you what your name is and all. So, I was surprised at first and so was every-one else and noticing just that the man said that the prince had seen me from a tower and he said I LOOKED BEAUTIFUL!... I can't believe it either… Yeah that was EXACTLY what he said!...and yeah, then I was more shocked, I thought it was a joke or something, I mean, why would the prince ask me out? But the man looked serious and stuff so I was all YEAH I WILL when he asked if I would go to THE BALL WITH HIM! ….*lots and lots of girlish screams…Kenny cringes* …so the balls tomorrow and you can come with me since the man said I could bring my friends and you can meet the blade breakers…COME-ONE! It'll be so much fun! And tell me, should I wear that black dress with little flowers on it or the pink one with…nah! Pink's too girly, the prince will think of me as another brown-haired bimbo who's in love with him and we'll NEVER GET MARRIED AND HAVE KIDS AND LIVE A HAPPY LIFE!...I know, but I can't help it! You saw the prince yourself that day and WHO WOULDN'T DIG FOR HIM? Whatever then. How about that blue one with glitters on it? And I got those blue heels that Mom brought for me and I never wear to go with them! And you could come over tomorrow to help me, okay?..."

And the conversation and gone on and on and on till 3 am and …FINALLY!...she went to sleep.

And Kai….

Kenny smiled as he walked into a computer shop. He handed the shopkeeper his laptop and gave him some instructions before going to sit at a seat in a corner.

Kai had gone somewhere early in the morning so Kenny had to help Hillary tidy up his room a bit. While he was doing this, he had noticed seen some papers lying near the trash can and put them in his pocket. When he and Hillary were done, he had gone to his room and read the papers carefully.

He couldn't believe what was written there!

Kidnapping? Murder? Eloping? KAI WAS GOING CRAZY!

Well, every-one knew he had a thing for Hillary….at least he and Ray did, the other two idiots were….idiots. Anyway, he shouldn't have been surprised if Kai would want to do something but he was just crossing the line now….

ELOPE? RUSSIA? SAUDIA ARABIA?

Kai was desperate. As for Kenny, he just hoped that Kai wouldn't find out about the papers…

"What took you so long?" Hillary asked as she opened the door to Kenny.

"I had stopped on my way to the computer shop to upgrade my computer."

"Tyson and Max arrived a while ago." Hillary said as she and Kenny made their way to the living room.

"They didn't win." Kenny said, setting his laptop on the dining table where he opened it.

"I kinda figured it out myself." He looked at Hillary questioningly and Hillary's reply almost made Kenny slip out of his chair.

"They came to take their wallets, they said they wanted to buy some tights…"

It took some time for Kenny to realize what Hillary had said and when he did,

"WHAT?"

"They said they wanna tell the manager of the show what bad taste he has since he didn't let them have the first prize."

"Oh no." Kenny straightened in his chair and looked at Hillary with concern.

"Do you think we'll be able to show our faces to the public after that?" Hillary wanted to know but Kenny dind't reply. He went to his renowned-nervous-to-hell Kenny state.

"TIGHTS? Are you sure they didn't say LIGHTS? I think I heard him complain about those yesterday. Or was it SIGHTS, you know as in the pictures? Or was it STALAGMITES and STALACITES?... What am I saying, they won't even know what they are!"

"Calm down, Kenny!" Hillary said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Kenny cringed away, thinking of how Kai would react if he saw that.

"I'll be becoming the Queen soon. And if you will be unable to show your faces, I'll ask my King to give every-one enough money to get them outta your hair for a lifetime!"

Hillary went into a dream-like state thinking only God knew what. If Kenny thought Kai would've reacted badly if he had seen Hillary touching Kenny, then he was super glad Kai wasn't here now…he'd have committed a murder.

Without saying another word, Kenny walked out of the living room just in case Kai decided to come there. The last thing Kenny wanted was to see one of his friends attempt a crucial crime that would most probably send him to jail or something. And also because he didn't want to be there when Kai would "declare his love" or "forbid Hillary to go to The Ball with any-one but Kai".

Boy, could his friends ever be normal? Hillary was digging for a guy with good looks and money, only she had never met him before. Of course, nothing would go wrong, right? Max and Tyson were all the bad things put together. Loud, obnoxious, lazy, snobby, cocky, annoying, clumsy, stupid and sutff. Ray had a head-ache for a girlfriend. Kai was….Kai, which is the worst description any-one could ever get.

Could he be the only normal one in the gang...? Were straight A's and complimentary remarks on the card normal?

_Comparatively, yes_ …was all he could think….

"Hey, Kenny." Dizzy greeted him as he opened his laptop. "Oooohhhh! What's this?"

"Dizzy! How many times have I told you to let_ me_ open the files myself?"

"Sorry, Kenny but you know how tempting new files are!"

Okay, so judging by the conversation –especially the last sentence- he wasn't normal either.

"Royalty: A History?" asked Dizzy but Kenny didn't reply. Instead, he opened the files and started reading.

Yeah, that book was about the History of the royal castle and family and all….

So review and tell me what you guys think… Did I make more stupid mistakes again…?


	7. Chapter 7

"_Royalty: A History?" asked Dizzy but Kenny didn't reply. Instead, he opened the files and started reading._

Kai, Ray, Mariah and Kenny were all in the living room with Hillary, doing their own stuff. Max and Tyson still hadn't come back but no-one seemed to care.

Kai was sitting at the table, taking side-way glances at Hillary who had been texting constantly for half an hour. Kenny was reading something on his laptop. Occasionally, he'd type and then he'd turn his head back to the screen to read. No-one disturbed him. Mariah was watching some sort of a chick flick. The only reason Ray seemed to be sitting near Mariah was to offer her some tissues so that she could wipe away the water her eyes kept leaking.

Well, who calls the tears of a cockroach the tears of a cockroach?

"GET OUT!" The girl shouted at her boyfriend in the TV.

"B-but, I brought flowers!" The guy replied and loud nose-blowing started. Kai just rolled his eyes at the pink-haired girl.

Anyway, what Ray and Mariah, or any-one else for that matter, didn't know was that Kai had put used-toilet papers inside an empty tissue box there. He smiled to himself as he thought of Mariah's expression if she found out what she was wiping the chemicals with. Her tears, that is.

Sneaking a side-way glance at Hillary, he rolled his eyes at her. Good thing she was too occupied in texting to notice. He played with his hands for a while, thinking randomly and kept sneaking glances at Hillary so that he could see if she wasn't busy enough to talk to him.

While he was taking his 19th glance at her, the door bell rang and Hillary hurried up to the door. Kai looked over his shoulder to see Hillary running towards the door and flinging it open. He couldn't see who was on the other side of the door so he turned back in his chair and waited for Hillary to return.

"Yeah, and I would ask him to build an orphanage for those home-less and parent-less children."

Angered burned in him along with hurt as he realized who Hillary was talking about. He could build her an orphanage too, all she had to do was ask.

She had been going on and on about King and Queen and getting married and having kids and all –yeah, he'd heard her talking to some-one on the phone last night, which was impossible to ignore, and she had heard her conversation with Kenny that morning- and that was the main cause as to why Hillary had found her toilet seat broken a while ago. The other reason being a girl in the mall who fell on him and kept on saying it was an accident instead of saying _Oh, I'm sorry_. And then there was the manager of the mall who, unfortunately, was also a girl and kept on blushing when he asked her to replace that statue in front of the underwear shop with a well so that he could draw water from it to drink. Of course the real reason was the cockroach and the idiotic, girl-steeling prince but he wasn't stupid to say that.

Anyway, the manager blushed and said, "There's a cooler in front of the bra shop on 5th floor."

Kai blinked. No wonder there were many boys over there. They should've done something about that body guard who kept letting them in for the mere excuse of "I'm thirsty."

"It'll be better if you replace that _statue _with the well and not the cooler cuz, you know, wells occupy more space."

The woman reddened some more, to which Kai raised an eye-brow, and said, in her English accent, "I mean, you can get water from there."

"Wells are much more convenient." Kai said stubbornly but to no use.

At last, he angrily left The Mall.

Who wouldn't be mad after that?

Anyway, another reason as to why Kai broke Hillary's toilet seat was that she was, aside from talking about staring her life with the prince, constantly ignoring him. He had been waiting for his chance to talk to her but he wasn't getting any. She had been texting since he came back from the Mall this morning. The only time she got up was when she heard her toilet seat explode…LIFE'S UNFAIR!

He clenched his fist but couldn't keep himself from making an angry face. Hillary entered the room with a tall –almost 5'8- girl with strawberry blonde hair and oval face.

"Okay, so this is Lily." Hillary said loudly so as to catch every-one's attention. She pointed at Lily and she smiled in response smiled. "She goes to college with me and is my best friend here."

Every-one, except Mariah who was too busy crying, turned to look greet her.

"That's Kenny and that's Ray and his girl-friend Mariah. And this is Kai."

Lily smiled a bit at Kai and Kai just nodded in response. Ray said a small _hi_ that was barely audible over Mariah's loud crying. Kenny looked up and said, "So this is who you were talking to all night?"

"Yeah." Hillary replied with a sheepish smile as she realized she was quiet audible. "Sorry."

"That's s-so…" The cockroach said something that Kai couldn't quite catch what with all the crying. Ray patted her back as she continued her sentence, "He p-put the f-flowers and t-the ch-chocolate r-right on her tombstone…"

And she blew her nose on the tissues and Kai had to hold his hands to his mouth to stifle his laughter.

"What's that smell?" Mariah asked suddenly, holding the tissue away from her face. Kai pressed his hands to his mouth more tightly and held another laugh as Mariah squinted at the tissue in her hands. Forgetting that he was angry at Hillary, Kai got distracted by the scene.

"What's that yellow thing on..." And Mariah started gasping loudly, as if she had just swallowed something VERY hard and it was stuck in her throat. "EWWWWW!" Mariah screamed, finally stopping all the choking. She ran out of the living room and in a few seconds water could be heard running at its full potential from inside the washroom.

Kai hid his face underneath the table and laughed to himself.

"KAI!" He heard Ray yell and looked up to see him all red. Kai was still smiling and that made Ray even mad. From the corner of his eye, he saw Hillary's startled and Lilly's puzzled but amused expression.

"What did you do that for?"

"Did what?"

"Don't act all innocent, I see you smiling!"

"Did what?"

"Give shitty toilet papers to my girl-friend to use!"

"Ray, look" Kai got all serious, his smile now gone and his arms now crossed against his chest. "You're my friend and I'd never do something that you might not like."

"LIAR!"

"Listen to me." Kai said more seriously, "Girls would die to have their hands on that thing!" he said smiling as Ray raised himself from the couch, "I've given her some samples for free! You like that, don't you?"

Ray looked as if he was gonna kill some-one. Kai had looked the same before…just about now.

"Kai, she's so gonna get you back for what you did just now."

"Who's gonna tell her?" Kai challenged, his eyes narrowing into slits. Yet, the playfulness was clear in his tone as well as his expression.

"I am going to be a good and honest boyfriend. I owe her that much."

Kai snorted on the inside.

"The only thing you owe her is a kick in the ass." Kai said calmly and Ray's reaction was anything but calm. He lunged from the couch, and was almost about to hit Kai straight in the jaw but luckily, Lily and Hillary stopped him by grabbing him by the waist.

Kai looked just as angrier but only he knew that it was because Hillary was touching Ray.

"Ray! Just GO!" Hillary ordered. "Mariah might need something. GO!"

Ray pushed the girls away with a shake of his shoulder and for a minute, he and Kai kept looking into each other's eyes. Everything went silent.

"Your just jealous you don't have a girl-friend." Ray said, finally breaking the ice. He smiled at Kai and he responded with a snort. Hillary looked at him, surprised.

"Puh-lease! I'd rather give away BOTH of my kidneys and live with a dog for the rest of my life than have that _thing_ for a girl-friend. And I'm not kidding."

"You're just sad you don't have a girl-friend." Ray teased, smiling more broadly and ignoring Kai's comment.

"Whatever, Ray." Kai replied, afraid that Ray might spill something that would get him in an awkward situation.

"THE Kai Hiwatari can't even ask out a girl he likes on a little date…he's just jealous that I, Ray Kon, am gutsier than he is."

"That's bull shit, Ray!"

"But bull-shit DOES exist."

Kai got up, staring angrily at Ray. Their conversation had just taken an unexpected twist and Ray was taking the lead. He didn't like it.

Hillary, noticing the tense environment, stared annoyingly at Ray. Pointing towards the bathroom she ordered "GO!". Much to Kai's pleasure and relief, Ray turned on his feet.

"Hmph!" Ray said, in a most Kai-like manner but did as she ordered.

Kenny, who was strangely silent all through the conversation, sighed loudly and continued his typing which had stopped without any-one noticing.

Lily stood there awkwardly, staring from Kai to Hillary, who were looking at each other without saying anything.

Kai wondered why Hillary was staring at him so curiously. Finally, Hillary realized what she was doing and she looked away, blushing slightly.

"Come-one, Lily." She said, turning his back to him and leading Lily to her room.

Kai stared after her, smiling at her back, not quite sure why though.

KAI HIWATARI ROCKS!

Please review….


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Before I start, I want to say something. I got these reviews, I'm not gonna mention the names in case you guys want your privacy, saying that it was gross with that toilet paper thing. I had to agree, it WAS gross but that's what I wanted. I wanted to show the mischievous side of Kai. I also got one saying that it was weird what with Tyson and Max dancing to Barbie Girl.

My question is, do you want me to stop writing all these weird scenes or do you want me to stop? I would like to know what you guys want me to write in my story. If you want more funny (and kinda gross) scenes just tell me. If you want me to get to the point of the FUCKING story, then I'm okay with that too.

I've not been getting much reviews and I have no idea if you guys read my stories or not. It'll be nice to fill me in on that. I REALLY like it when people review. It makes me feel happy and gives me something to look forward to. I wanna know that whether or not I should be wasting my time on this story if people aren't actually reading it.

Thanks and now on with the fic!

"_Come-one, Lily." She said, turning his back to him and leading Lily to her room. _

_Kai stared after her, smiling at her back, not quite sure why though._

Kai sighed…for the umpteenth time. But for the first time, the reason wasn't the same as the million times before.

"Don't I look pretty?" Mariah had asked which had earned her Kai's last sigh.

Ray, Kenny and Kai were in the living room, waiting for the _ladies_ to arrive so that they could leave for The Royal Ball. Max and Tyson had still not arrived from wherever-they-were since morning but no-one really seemed to care. Kai guessed every-one had their own things to worry about. Hillary and Lily were busy with The Ball and stuff and Kai was busy being angry about Hillary being busy with The Ball. Ray had a problem tagging along wherever he went: Mariah. Kenny was busy reading all the data about the royal family.

Yeah, he knew what he was doing. He had read the screen when Kenny had gone for a bathroom break this afternoon.

Anyway, there she was, looking hopefully at Ray. The cockroach that is. She was wearing an ugly pink dress that she thought she looked nice in and was waiting for Ray to pay a good remark.

Ray looked at Mariah appraisingly (PFUIT!). He himself was wearing a black full-suit with the tie and coat and all, looking all gentlemanly.

"Lovely!" He finally said with a smile.

Kai just rolled his eyes. He hoped Ray said it because he didn't want to hurt her feelings. Well, it's not like Ray had another choice or something. Kai just hope Ray realized that cockroaches don't REALLY looked good in pink.

Ray got up and kissed Mariah lightly on the lips. Kai looked away, feeling out of place. Even the cockroach had some-one to love and no matter how much Kai pretended otherwise, he was sure Ray loved her back sincerely.

Life was SOOOOOO unfair…

He turned his thoughts to another avenue. He wondered how Hillary would look like once she came out. He was sure she would look her best for The Ball and he couldn't wait to see her.

The clock ticked by as he waited for Hillary without looking up from his feet. Finally, he heard a door open and he looked up hopefully to be disappointed by only Lily appearing, wearing a white dress that, Kai had to admit, looked very nice on her.

"Um…" She smiled and looked at the guys –and the insect- before turning on her back and whispering something that wasn't quite audible.

Kai watched as she shyly stepped out, leaving the door open behind her. He waited for a few seconds before finally, Hillary stepped out.

Holding back a slight smirk at the beauty in front of him, Kai gazed at Hillary as she closed the door behind her.

"How do I look?" She asked with a smile on her face that enhanced her already stunning beauty. Although her appearance right now would probably remain in his mind forever, but he still looked at her once more.

She was wearing a shoulder-off, red dress that came up to her knees, ending in layers of puff and had a tiny, loose bow on the left side, just above the waist. Her wavy hair that ended in small curls came up to her waist and her soft pink lips were kinda glittery. The smile that was plastered upon her face was so captivating that Kai found himself unable to look away. He began to imagine how nice she would look in his arms, with that gorgeous figure walking beside Kai's own highly built one.

"Wow, Hils!" Ray was the first one to say anything, snapping Kai out of his reverie. "You clean up nice."

It was Rays' voice that snapped Kai out of his thoughts. Kai just glared at him and he saw that Mariah was, too. Glaring, that is

"Well, Lily did it for me." She replied with a sheepish grin and tugged her hair behind her ear. She looked at the clock hanging on the wall and told them to hurry up. It was then that Kai realized something and he frowned.

Kai had never seen Hillary look so stunning. He took another glance at her as they entered the car. Hillary, of course had attended parties held by Tyson at the Dojo or by the BBA, back when they used to Beyblade and Kai had always wondered why Hillary didn't bother wearing stuff that other girls wore, like dresses and makeup. All she ever wore were some jeans or a short with a T-shirt on top. Sometimes a jacket over the shirt. Even at the parties she wore that. When Tyson had once asked why, (in a rude way, might I add) she just told him to mind his own business while blushing a little.

Kai never thought she would willingly wear something…girlish. So, this had to be a big deal for her, right? She bothered to get dressed like this for some rich guy who could build her orphanages and stuff, so this must be a big deal for her. And she'd try her best to get with the guy, right? Why didn't she realize that there was some guy, just around, that she didn't have to change for? A guy who'd accept her whether she wore beautiful dresses or not cuz to him, she'd always be perfect? Some-one who would love her back?

It was sad to realize that Hillary was already changing her ways for a guy she hadn't met yet. Why? Why do that when she had a guy she didn't have to change for? WHY? WHY? WHY?

WHY? WHY? SOMEONE EXPLAIN! WHY WAS SHE SO INTENT ON TORTURING HIM LIKE THAT? WHY DID SHE HATE HIM?

Aside from the fact that he had never paid much attention to her when she was around all those years and the fact that whenever she tried to say something, he completely ignored her or would say nothing more than a small grunt or a _Hmm_ or a _Hmph_, HE HAD DONE NOTHING TO MAKE HER DISLIKE HIM! NOTHING!

"Hey, you okay?" Hillary asked, noticing Kai's frowning mood.

"Hn." He replied, oh-so elaborately.

She smiled and said, apparently trying to converse, "You look nice."

She mentioned towards his outfit that was similar to Ray's but a different color. It was a blackish-blue suit over a black shirt and a tie hung loosely over his chest.

"Hn."

Why she hated him, he'd never know.

I know it was short and stuff, but if I had written some more, it would've been TOO long, so…yeah.

Would it KILL you guys to review? Tell me, was it lame? What did you think of Kai's behavior? What do you want me to add?

Tell me if you guys want gross scenes or not? Plz, Plz, Plz…give me something to look forward to. REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

_She smiled and said, apparently trying to converse, "You look nice."_

_She mentioned towards his outfit that was similar to Ray's but a different color. It was a blackish-blue suit over a black shirt and a tie hung loosely over his chest._

"_Hn." _

_Why she hated him, he'd never know._

_**Now:**_

Yeah, so they had reached The Royal Hall and were just checking the place out. Everything and everyone in the room just SCREAMED expensive. All they could see were people with expensive clothes, all they could hear were fluent, words that sounded like Dutch what with the accent and all they could smell was the expensive perfumes all the people had sprayed themselves with. All around them were things none of them had ever personally seen before.

Chocolate and Vanilla fountains? Ice cream buckets instead of scoops? Free Disney Land tickets for EVERYONE who was invited?

"FREE Disney Land tickets?"

Uh-oh, Kai recognized that voice.

"Where is he?"

"THERE!"

Kai turned towards the direction Kenny was pointing at and would've laughed his head off it weren't for his reputation of not laughing his head off at something. Or laughing at all, to begin with.

In front of them, were two moronic assholes (ashamed to qualify them as human) dressed in completely green elf outfits. If green tights beneath a green stuck-to-skin shirt and a green hat with flowers on it on top is what you might qualify as an elf outfit.

"Tell me they're not who I think they are." Ray whispered, begging.

"Max Tate and Tyson Kinomiya, at your service." Said the blond asshole, both of them dropping into a low curtsey. As they did, a small ripping sound echoed throughout the whole Hall followed by the roaring laughter of countless people.

"Don't tell me they ripped their pants." Hillary pleaded after the crowed had quieted down.

"Well what do ya know?" The blue-haired asshole said with a huge grin on his face. "I just ripped my pants!"

"Don't tell me he's wearing his 'Share Bear' underwear." Kenny said, knowing exactly what was coming next.

Tyson but his hands on his butt and yelled, ripping away the tights completely. "And I'm wearing SHARE BEARS!"

Another roar of laughter followed and when it ended, they heard another ripping sound.

"Don't tell me Ma-"

"I ripped my pants TOO!" Max yelled, cutting off Hillary's sentence. He pulled himself up and put his hands on his bottom too.

"Don't tell me he's wearing-"

"I'm wearing my lucky Hello Kitty ones!"

OH GOD! WTF were they doing? The whole crowd yelled in laughter more loudly than ever. It wasn't long before Kai joined in, as much as he hated to admit it, it actually WAS funny. Kai was kinda glad that the guys managed to embarrass themselves so badly like that.

He looked around at the people, all laughing so loudly while clutching their bellies. Some of them had their cell phone cameras out, taking the guy's pictures. Tyson and Max posed idiotically for the cameras, making inappropriate gestures and kissy faces.

"Shaking my ass to the beat baby!"

And shaking their humungous butts which seemed to be glowing in all the lightning.

When, after about half an hour, everything had calmed down and the guests had had their share of posing at the cameras with the clowns, Tyson turned around to look at an old man sitting at one of the chairs. He looked about sixty. Beside him, holding his hand, stood a guy, that Max threw an ugly look at. The guy was probably sixteen or something but he seemed very mature for his age what with the proper dressing and sleek, blonde hair that was gelled to the back of his neck.

"YOU!" Tyson said, pointing rudely at the old man.

"Yeah, YOU!" Max continued lamely. "Old man!"

"Nice one, Max."

"I know, right?"

"Tell me something. What T.V show have you been watc—BAH! What are we doing? HEY! OLD MAN!"

The man looked at the two morons and whispered something in the ear of the boy next to him.

"You owe us a first place trophy!" Tyson said loudly.

"Yeah, that act oughta win us something!" Max continued angrily.

"Oh, boy." Someone whispered behind Kai and the corner of his lips turned up in a smile as he realized the guys weren't going down without a fight. Well, at least he was having a good time watching them embarrass themselves.

"Ah," the old man said, smiling mischievously. "But, like I said, you had to be in the contest to win."

"But that—"

Somewhere, a glass dropped loudly, blocking Tyson's next word. Gratefully. Tyson pointed at the man guy beside him, the one holding the old man's hand.

"—nephew of yours didn't even participate!"

"Ah," The old guy repeated with a smile again. "But, he'd have won if he did."

"WTF!" Both of the guys yelled, glaring angrily at the old man. "Why didn't he participate?"

"He had to an important meeting to go to." The man replied calmly. Tyson growled in his chest. Whoa...

"Like what?" It was Max's turn to yell, apparently. "Biology class?"

The man just smiled before saying, "No, Chemistry actually…But that's not what I'm talking about! He had something planned and he'd have –HEY, HEY!"

Before the old man could finish the sentence, Tyson ran towards him.

"Security!" The guy besides him shouted right after Max followed Tyson's track. Tyson grabbed the young guy from the collar but before they could do anything, a couple of security guys came and grabbed Tyson and Max, dragging them out The Hall.

"LET US BEAT THAT ASSHOLE TO PULP!"

"Shut it Sharey barey, there are kids in the room."

"What about YOU Kitty? Ran out of new ways to catch Jerry?"

Wow, they were strong.

Kai made a slight move to follow them, and bribe the security to let them go, considering how they had entertained him by showing off their undergarments but he stopped himself. As much as he wanted to help his friends beat someone to pulp (oh, he LOVED that game!), he had to stop the to-be-boyfriend of his to-be-girlfriend from getting TOO personal.

Speaking of which, he glanced behind him to see Hillary smiling at something Lily said. She seemed oddly comfortable. Kai hoped she wasn't thinking what he thought she was.

"Lily." She whispered but Kai could hear her loud and clear as she was standing just behind her. She looked around at the expensive furniture before saying under her breath. "I better get used to this, right?"

Lily just rolled her eyes, telling Hillary she was acting very immature.

Had Kai ever mentioned he absolutely loved this girl?

"What if he turns out to be some jerk?" Lily said, annoyed at Hillary's behavior apparently and Kai couldn't help but think about how he'll buy Lily an iPod every month. "Are you one of those girls who would throw everything away for a guy, just because he happens to be 'The Prince'?"

Kai smiled as he looked at Hillary's ashamed expression.

"Hear ye! Hear ye!" A guy said, blowing a large horn. Kai turned around to realize that it was the same guy through which the asshole had sent his 'message' to Hillary. "The Prince has arrived!"

In a second, Hillary was over her shame, her eyes glowing like mad as she pushed Lily aside.

"Move it lady!" She yelled, making her way towards the entrance. Lily shook her head at Hillary and turned towards Kai before saying. "I wonder what the guy saw in that crazy woman."

Kai smiled at Lily's statement but said nothing. He and Lily both knew what he saw. Her looks. Well, he had seen her only once and asked her to The Ball. Both of them barely knew anything about each other. Kai just hoped the asshole told Hillary she had a nice body, that way they'll break up. Well, Hillary will break up every bone in 'The Royal Highness's' body.

"I can only imagine how you're feeling, Kai."

Kai looked at Lily, confused as to what she meant by that. She noticed his expression and smiled before saying. "I know you like her."

Uh-oh…HOW?

"I don't." Kai lied smoothly, his expression stiff.

"Whatever you say." Lily shrugged in a mocking manner. "Let's just hope he talks about some private parts."

Kai smiled again. He watched as Hillary stood by the entrance, a smile on her face too -how he wished she would smile like that for him- and waited for her date's arrival. Mariah and Ray were standing just behind them, whispering to each other. Kai stiffened and moved from his place to stand somewhere near Hillary. He noticed Lily and Kenny follow him from the corner of his eyes and he sighed.

"Can't Ray and Mariah stop that just for a LITTLE while?" She whispered to Kenny.

"Apparently not."

A loud horn blew again, and the people quieted down.

"Here comes Prince Timmy!"

Timmy? Not even Tim or Tom or maybe Timothy? Something ROYAL?

"The guy sounds like an eight year old." Kenny joked, not realizing how close he actually had guessed. Kai tried to look away from Hillary as she looked back at them, smiling proudly. But he couldn't help it. Gosh, she looked SO gorgeous….

_WAIT! I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT! _

Kai continued screaming in his head at thinking of a word that didn't exist in his vocabulary, not noticing that Hillary had turned away till a bit later. He stared at her some more as she brushed some strands of her brown hair from her face.

_Stupid, loves sick, hormonal jerk….GOSH, that dress brings out her beautiful eyes….CURSES!_

(A.N: Lame, right? I know. Sorry.)

Then, a loud horn blew again and a boy of about eight stepped inside on a red carpet, wearing an oversized maroon crown on his head that was tilted a little upwards on one side and a little downwards on the other. His brown mane was barely visible but his blue eyes glowed dazzlingly.

He looked up, without lifting his head, and smiled cockily at Hillary who just looked back at him unbelievingly.

"And Prince Timmy's date for the evening, Miss Hillary Tatibana!"

OMG!!HAHAHAHAH!HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!AAHAHAHAHAHA!

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

LOL! ALOL!

LMAO! LMFAO!

LLAH! LLAFH!

ROFL! ROFLMAO! ROFLMFAO! ROFLMAOL! ROFLMFAOL!

Spl33!

Fr00b!

Did Kai mention he had never been happier before?

DONE! OMG I LOVE THE ENDING! And just in case you guys didn't know the full form of some of the acronyms I mentioned, I'll tell you. Here goes…

LOL: Laugh out loud.

ALOL: Actually laughing out loud.

LMAO: Laughing my ass off.

LMFAO: Laughing my f***ing ass off.

LLAH: Laughing like a hyena.

LLAFH: Laughing like a f***ing hyena

ROFL: Rolling on the floor laughing.

ROFLMOA: Rolling on the floor laughing my ass off.

ROFLMFAO: Rolling on the floor laughing my f***ing ass off.

ROFLMAOL: Rolling on the floor laughing my ass out loud.

ROFLMFAOL: Rolling on the floor laughing my f***ing ass out loud.

Spl33: A leet used to express pleasure or happiness.

Fr00b: A leet used to express elation, excitement or extreme happiness.

It's kinda funny to imagine Kai using all those, you know, just bubbling inside. Anyway, I hope you liked it. TIA for reading…:) And I hope that's enough humor for you guys…BYE!


	10. Chapter 10

_HEY! Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys! I hope this chapter is just as much funny as the last one was…I'm just gonna skip the recap; I don't think the ending was very forgettable… :) _

_**Now:**_

Kenny's mouth hung open, Lily's mouth hung open, Ray's mouth hung open, Mariah was stifling her laughter and Kai…well, everyone knows what Kai was feeling.

Hillary was WAY past her surprise, she looked FURIOUS. Kai smiled more broadly (SHOCKERS!) as Hillary glared down at the eight year old.

Timmy smiled up at his date and, in his pitchy, childish voice, said, "Nice legs."

Ray, Kenny and Lily looked as if they had a heart attack, the cockroach was laughing out loud along with everyone else in the room. The only difference was that, everyone was laughing at the fact that an eight year old could comment like that while the cockroach was laughing at Hillary's situation. Kai would've hit Mariah hard on the head if it weren't for the fact that he himself was finding things funny. And it WAS funny the way Hillary had been so excited that she had woken up all night, she had even gotten herself an expensive dress, she had planned to build an orphanage, get married to the prince and have kids but in the end, it had all resulted to her being on a date with an eight year old prince.

Kai bit his lips to keep himself from laughing. When all of this would be over, he thought, heaving a sigh of relief, he'll ask Hillary out.

"Hillary," Lily was the first one to say anything, finally recovering from her shock and almost smiling a little. "I don't think the kids would want a nine year old father!"

Hillary turned around to angrily look at Lily, who was just laughing. Wow, the girl had nerve. Kai decided to make sure she had a nice funeral, that's the least he could do for her.

Kai pretended to look behind Hillary as Timmy grabbed her hand, making her turn around. Hillary looked down at the small guy and smiled falsely when the guys asked whether she'd dance with him or not.

"How romantic." Lily whispered to Kai, giggling a little. Kai's shoulders shook with silent laughter as Hillary turned to look at the horn-guy standing beside her.

"Where's the other three and a half feet?" She muttered sarcastically following the eight year old to the dance floor. The guy smiled mischievously and walked away.

Ray, Kenny, Kai, Lily and cockroach watched as the eight year old guys put his both hands on Hillary's waist and Hillary put hers on the guy's shoulder. They moved oddly to the beat, but that was because Hillary looked as if she was trying to run over the little guy.

"Poor Hillary." Mariah said right before a soft _click_ sounded from behind. Kai, looked behind and 'accidently' walked back into Mariah, making her drop her cell.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Kai said, with a fake smile as Mariah reached down to look for her cell. He kicked the small pink object out of Mariah's sight, making it crash into the nearby wall. "Damn it, I am such a klutz!"

Mariah said nothing, she just walked away, looking down for her cell. It wasn't long before she disappeared into the crowd.

"Tell that pet of yours to behave." Kai said to Ray, who was angrily glaring at him. "The last thing Hillary needs is a reminder of this night."

Ray, who couldn't argue with that fact, remained silent and disappeared into the crowd after Mariah.

(AN: Is it just me, or is Kai a little bit TOO mean with the cockroach?)

"Hey!" Kenny, who was now sitting on the floor with his legs on either side of his laptop, said. Wow, turn around for a second and he's already taken out his PC. "Did you guys know that Timmy is the heir to EIGHTY billion dollars? He'll get them once he's eighteen!"

"Yeah, Kenny. Their kid's will be happy." Lily said, making him smile. She then pointed down at him and said, "Real mature of you to sit like that at a royal party."

"BAH!" Kenny straightened up and put his laptop on the small coffee table in the corner. He started typing again while Lily and Kai watched Hillary trying to squash the guy.

"His big brother, Prince Edward will rule England in two years, when he'll be twenty one."

"Yeah, yeah, Kenny. We're not interested."

"He's eighteen now."

"Yeah, yeah, Kenny. We're not interested." Lily repeated with a smirk.

"I thought you were one of those quiet and shy ones, Lily."

"Well, I definitely am neither."

"Whatever."

"Whatever."

"Very interesting conversation, you guys." Kai muttered, his eyes not leaving Hillary for a second.

"Poor girl." Lily whispered to Kai, trying to ignore Kenny's constant typing from beside. "This was supposed to be her Cinderella moment."

(AN: I CAN'T HELP IT! I HAVE to add that joke!)

Kai chuckled, "Yeah, it's like Snow-white with one dwarf."

Both of them laughed as Hillary shot them a deathly glare.

"Who? Shorty?" Lily joked.

And so, Ray and Mariah continued finding Mariah's cell, Kenny continued typing, Lily and Kai continued laughing and Hillary continued trying to kick herself out of this situation. With what seemed like all her might, Hillary put her feet down angrily, trying to aim for the young prince's toes but failed again, missing her target just by inches. However, the prince pulled himself away from Hillary. Clutching at his sides, he said rather impatiently, "Potty break. Don't go anywhere!"

Hillary, being all obedient and stuff, turned around on her spot and walked towards her 'friends'.

"This sucks!" She said, sitting down on the couch next to Kenny's chair. Lily smiled before sitting down in front of Hillary and saying, "AW! It's okay. He's inheriting EIGHTEEN million-"

"Eighty billion, Lily, EIGHTY BILLION."Kenny interrupted, and Lily just stuck out her tongue at him.

"Yeah, that." Lily said turning towards Hillary. She put her hand on Hillary's lap. "Think about your kids. They'll live such happy lives."

Kai couldn't help but laugh at the comment. Lily practically fell on the floor laughing and Kenny hid behind his laptop but it was clear what he was doing. Kai sat down on the couch next to Hillary, still trying to control his laughter.

"I'm not gonna have kids with shorty!" Hillary yelled but not loud enough to catch attention.

"What?" Lily said, acting as if she was in shock. "I thought you wanted to marry The Prince."

"In case you don't know, Lily, it was his older brother that we saw!"

"But," Lily stammered a little. Kai could tell she was still acting. "I thought it was the money and looks you were after."

Leave it to Lily to do the impossible twice. Hillary was actually red by the cheeks. She was ASHAMED…for the second time in one night!

"That Timmy sure has the money." Lily said before her face cracked away into a smile, giving away her pretense. "And the looks!"

Hillary punched Lily lightly on the shoulder, smiling a little. Her fingers twiddled with the end of her dress and she said, "I get it."

It was then, that Lily stopped joking. Kai saw that beneath all the stupid stuff she said and did, Lily really cared.

"Don't worry, Hils." She said reassuringly, "Your real prince is out there somewhere."

She looked at Kai, and smiled jokingly. "Or in the same room."

And she was back.

"Thanks." Said Hillary as Lily took a seat between her and Kai. "I just hope he shaves."

"Oh. There you are!" They heard a low-pitched voice say. Hillary groaned and Lily grinned. Kai watched expressionlessly as Prince Timmy walked towards Hillary with two guards on his either sides. One, Kai noticed, was holding a maroon pillow in his hands.

"Hillary." Timmy said to his date, who didn't even bother to get up in his respect. "It was the best evening of my life today."

"Hey," Hillary said, as if she had just noticed something she should've noticed before. "You don't lisp?"

"No," Timmy said, looking alarmed but said nothing else related to the subject. He continued, "As a token for my appreciation, I want you to have this."

The guard holding the maroon pillow in his hand bent down and Kai watched the Timmy reach out for the object that was placed carefully upon it. He held it out towards Hillary and waited for her to make a move.

She took it and threw it on the floor. Kai was surprised at her reaction till he saw that the object bounced back into her hands.

"Wow!" Hillary said sarcastically. "A bouncy ball!"

Lily threw her head back and laughed, ignoring the fact that there was a prince in front of her and she had to behave. Kai, being all gentlemanly, bend himself forward, putting his head between his knees and laughed. Gosh, it was the best night of his life!

"And now," Timmy said, ignoring the laughing people. "It is time for me to go to bed."

"I…Can't…breathe!" Lily complained in between laughs.

"Wanna come?" Timmy said, officially crossing the line. Lily fell off the couch and Kai grabbed his sides and rested his head against the arm of the sofa.

"No!" Hillary's reply was firm and she looked kinda flushed.

"COME ON! HILLARY!"

"I gotta pack for a flight this week."

"Come!"

"No."

"Please!"  
"NO!"

"WHY?"

"I don't wanna!"

"Hey, I'm the kid here."

"I do NOT wanna come!"

But before Hillary could say anything, Timmy pulled her out of the couch and jumped into her arms.

"Hey…" Lily said, grabbing her belly which must hurt from all the laughing. "I thought the Prince was supposed to be the buggy!"

Her hand slipped and Kai laughed all the more as she fell back on the floor. Both of them waved at Hillary as she carried off the prince.

That was a first. Girl carrying the guy away.

When Hillary disappeared out of sight, Kai and Lily stopped laughing. Both of them wiped away the tears from their eyes and breathed a little before Kai looked down at Lily, who was still lying on the floor. She looked up at him and another wave of laughter shook through them.

"By the way, Lilly. We've got a problem?"

"What now?"

"I don't shave."

_So, how was it? Don't worry. The Prince won't try anything on Hillary, he just needed help with his homework! _

_LOL on the 'buggy'. I LOVE LILY! She is such a riot! Tell me what YOU guys think of her behavior. Especially with Kai! MAN, I had SO much fun writing it! I hope you guys have fun reading it too._

_Thanks so much for sticking with me. Don't review unless you have something nice to say. _


	11. Chapter 11

_When Hillary disappeared out of sight, Kai and Lily stopped laughing. Both of them wiped away the tears from their eyes and breathed a little before Kai looked down at Lily, who was still lying on the floor. She looked up at him and another wave of laughter shook through them._

"_By the way, Lilly. We've got a problem."_

"_What now?"_

"_I don't shave."_

"So, how was the rest of the evening with Shorty?"

Hillary, in her pajamas, looked beyond cranky. Kai had a feeling it had little to do with morning grumpiness and more to do with the events of last night. They had come home, to a drunken Tyson and Max, both of them had passed out in front of the TV. The guy-with-the-horn had told them that they'll give Hillary a ride home and the guys couldn't object. This morning, they had woken up, finding Hillary sleeping in her room with her legs on either side of the bed. They had no idea when she got home but looking at her now –her hair was practically standing on top of her head, her eye lids were half-open and one of the legs of her pajamas was half-way up to her knees—Kai could tell it was late.

Kai smiled at Lily's question.

"Oh, just like any other fairy tale ending." Hillary faked a smile, moving her palm away from her face. "We played hide and seek, I helped him with his Biology homework and he napped happily ever after."

"Did you wear, you know, protection?"

Her eyes flew open wide and she looked furiously at Lily, who flinched besides her.

"LILY, YOU BITCH!"

Kai covered his ears at the loud and sudden, high-pitched shriek. Hillary banged the table with her palms and stood up, looking furious.

"Nice lungs, Hils." He remarked, silently praying for Lily to stay alive for a few hours.

"Sorry." She muttered, grabbing her plate and throwing it in the sink.

Max and Tyson were still asleep in their rooms and Ray had gone out to run some errands but everyone else was there, looking at Hillary's back as she angrily scrubbed her plate.

"I don't get why you're so pissed." Mariah asked insensitively, directing her question at Hillary.

"Yeah," Lily interrupted, also getting up from her seat. "She just went on a date with an eight year old prince, danced with him while everyone laughed, he gave her a rubber ball as a 'token for his appreciation', they played hide and seek and did some Biology before going to bed. Mariah, why would she be pissed off?"

"Hmmm," Mariah said, leaning back in her chair, "Well, her children would've been happy with a rich father."

"See, Hillary?" Lily asked, laughing out loud, "Even Mariah thinks so!"

Hillary turned around and gave Lily a cold glare, then turned back to rubbing the same plate.

"There are a lot of other rich guys, Mariah." Kai said, looking coldly at Mariah, who just stuck her tongue out at him and turned away. He then looked at Lily before whispering, "Eighteen is not an ideal age to die, you know."

"Neither is it an age to stay single." She whispered back.

"Whatever."

He just shot her a glare when she rolled her eyes and continued eating.

Max got up and rubbed his head. He looked around and realized that they were in their room at Hillary's apartment and he was lying on the bed.

"Hey, that's my ass, you pussy!"

He looked down at where he had placed his foot. For sure, it was placed on something round and familiar.

"Tyson?" He asked, placing his foot aside and standing up. Tyson, who was lying on the floor with his hips turned upwards, groaned in response.

Just then, a loud, piercing scream echoed through the hallway.

"TYSON! MAX!"

"Uh-oh."

He heard Tyson moan again, this time in discomfort, before asking, "Dude, is that Hillary?"

"No, I'm sure it's Kai." Max muttered sarcastically. "Didn't you know he has a feminine voice?"

The door flung open and there stood a glowering Hillary, her hair messed up and one of the legs of her pajamas still up to her knees. Behind her, Max saw Ray pass by. Giving him a concerned glance from behind, he walked away.

"TYSON!" She yelled, walking towards Max, who flinched slightly. "Where is he?"

Max unwillingly pointed towards where Tyson was, and Tyson just groaned in response again.

"Tyson," Hillary said warningly, before she yelled that is. "WHAT IS YOUR ASS DOING, FLOATING IN MID-AIR?"

"Get lost, Hils. I'm trying to sleep."

"Want me to help you with that?"

So, Tyson reluctantly got up, his hand on his back which must have been aching, and glared at Hillary, annoyed. Not a nice move.

"Would you guys mind telling me, what were you doing last night?" She asked through clenched teeth, trying to control her anger.

"Why?" Tyson challenged, looking straight at Hillary. All his drowsiness suddenly disappeared as he put his hand over his hips to make the situation more demanding. "Cuz it was embarrassing?"

"No, you goof." She replied, looking sternly back at him. Max took a step back, not wanting to involve himself in yet another argument among the two friends. "That was a stupid thing to do."

"Well excuse us for standing up for ourselves! In case you haven't noticed, everyone has the right to be stupid!"

"Everyone DOES have the right to be stupid but you guys are abusing the privilege!"

Max smiled at the statement. He noticed Lily pass by the door and give him a concerned look, just like Ray had, while smiling with an amused expression.

"What?" Tyson yelled, sounding shocked. Max turned to see him looking angrily at Hillary, who seemed to be gratefully returning the favor with twice as much intensity.

Max saw Lily's head, peeking at the scene from the door. Then Ray's…then Mariah's…Then Kenny's. Even Kai was standing there, leaning at the doorway, looking all amused.

"You had a GARDEN growing on top of your head, isn't that enough stupidity even for you?"

"Firstly, it wasn't a GARDEN, thanks for noticing. It was a genuine, green elf hat I brought from _Hosh Posh_. And second," Tyson said, crossing his arms over his chest and looking offended. "What do you mean, 'even for you'? You're the one who was dreaming about marrying an eight year old prince!"

"TYSON—"

"And look at YOURSELF first. What? Been thinking about him in your sleep too, now?" Tyson said, enjoying the fact that he was pissing Hillary off. She looked as if she was about to kill him. Max suddenly found himself wishing that somehow, he'd grow up to be as courageous as Tyson was now. "Since we're talking about stupidity," Tyson continued, ignoring Hillary who was shaking with anger. "let's have a…a creative discussion about how wise it is to make plans about 'marriage' and 'having kids' and 'building orphanages' with a baby prince."

In a second, the lamp on the bedside table was gone and in another short second, with a loud bang, it landed on top of Tyson. Max stared in horror at his feet as Tyson twitched and groaned in pain.

"Oops." She said, smiling a smile that would've looked so much better if lightning struck behind her. She turned around and walked past them. (A.N: Is it "pass them" or "past them"?) Ray gave out a low whistle at the look and muttered something to Kai that he didn't respond to.

Kai looked around his shoulder at Hillary to see her walk downstairs. Everyone else was helping Tyson get up; it would definitely take them some time to come downstairs for their regular activities. To Kai, it seemed like a perfect chance to tell Hillary the truth about his feelings. So, Kai followed Hillary downstairs.

"Hillary?" He said, once they were safely in the kitchen.

"What?"She snapped back angrily.

Grumpy…

He watched as she turned around to look at him, annoyed. Maybe now was not a good time.

"Umm…" He hesitated under her stare. Not that he was afraid, but what he was about to say was WAY out of his league. He sighed when he noticed the curious look in her eyes.

"Go get changed." He said simply, pointing towards her right leg.

She groaned loudly and angrily stomped out of the kitchen.

_Nice move, jerk._ Kai thought as he heard a loud noise of the door being shut loudly.

"Nice move, jerk."

Kai turned around to look at Ray, who was now leaning against the door.

"How long have you been standing there?" Kai asked, turning around to take a seat at one of the chairs.

"Followed you here," Ray said proudly, sitting down in front of him. "Heard everything. Not that there was much to hear."

Kai said nothing. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the chair, locking his arms behind the back of his neck.

"Why don't you tell her?" Ray asked, his voice curious.

"Hn."

"You weren't so quiet last night." Kai could hear the smile in his voice as he continued. "Happy weren't you?"

He hesitated.

"A little." Kai said calmly.

"WHOA!" Ray exclaimed, smiling and looking amused. "Understatement of the century, dude!"

"Whatever."

"Tell her." He insisted and Kai heard some urgency in his tone. Maybe it was because he thought Kai would try to run out of this situation and maybe wait for _Hillary_ to ask _him_ out. This was exactly what he had decided to do till he realized he may lose her to someone else…like a prince maybe.

"I will." Kai replied.

"ASAP." He insisted and Kai opened his eyes and looked at Ray before saying, "I will tell her."

Ray's eyebrow raised in question and Kai said, "ASAP."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "When she's in a better mood."

"Come-one, man!" Ray exclaimed, sounding impatient. "What if that door bell rings just now and the prince, the eight year old prince, walks in to ask her to marry him or something?"

"Very likely, Ray." Kai muttered sarcastically. Before Ray could open his mouth to respond, the door bell rang. Kai silently got up to answer the door, ignoring Ray's, "Ask him whether I can borrow his _Mercedes_ for tomorrow."

After a while, Ray heard Kai's loud, "Are you a psychic, Ray?"

Ray, noticing trouble, got up immediately, and ran towards the door. There, standing at the door, was that-guy-with-the-horn, looking happy and as if he had good news. In front of him, Kai stood, looking annoyed to hell.

_Oh, boy_.

"May I speak to Miss Tatibana?" He said in his English accent, clutching a paper in his hands.

"Why?" Ray asked suspiciously, not actually wanting to know the answer.

"I want to talk to her."

"Why?" Ray repeated with the same expression, causing the guy to roll his eyes.

"Call her now." He said, looking annoyed. Ray hesitated but did what he was told to do.

"HILLARY!" Ray shouted loudly and Kai slapped his forehead. He could've hit the guy with something, the kitchen was so close. It was apparent that horn-guy was here to tell something unpleasant what with that smug look in his eyes. "THE GUY WITH THE HORN IS HERE AND SAYS HE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

"You mean, from the party last night?" Lily asked, entering the living room hurriedly.

"Shorty's body guard?" Mariah followed.

"I sense a scene!" Max.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Everyone knows who that is.

"I'd prefer you call me George." The horn-guy said with a frown that turned upside down the moment he saw Hillary enter.

Everyone could see the fear in Hillary's eyes as she entered the room in a more 'presentable' outfit and looked around.

"Umm…" She trailed, not knowing what to say but clearly telling it was something bad.

"There you are!" George said with the same fake smile he had composed when Hillary entered. "I have a message for you from His Royal Highness."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Hillary murmured, holding her hand up. "My hearts beating loudly." She said, looking up at them with fear in her eyes. "My palms are sweaty. My feet are cold. WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?"

Everyone in the room cringed at the loud sound. Kai, however, found it amusing and so he smiled. Hillary sunk to the floor, falling on her knees and clutched her head in her hands. For a while, she sat there, shaking her shoulders and acting as if she was in pain. Before…

"Okay, I'm done." She said, looking up and standing back on her legs

"As I was saying," George continued, removing his hands from his ears and looking at her weirdly. "He sent you a message."

"What if I don't wanna hear it?" Hillary challenged, looking suspicious of his growing smile. But that didn't stop the horn guy from continuing. He turned around snapped towards the door with his fingers. A hand appeared near the entrance and handed George his horn. Everyone covered their ears as the loud, annoying sound echoed through the room.

"Dude!" Max said angrily, closing the door. "Do you have to blow that thing every time you announce something?"

"Yes!" George said looking down at Max as if he had whether two and two was four or not. "Best part of the job!"

It was when Hillary coughed nervously that George turned to look at her. "I will not beat around the bush." He smiled. "He demands your hand in marriage."

Quiet….

Silence…

More silence…

And then, suddenly….

"WHAT?"

_Hmmm, so how about that? Pretty tacky, huh? LOL on the 'pussy!'. Tyson was motioning towards Max's Hello Kitty underwear when he said that. Review and tell me how great I am…Ha Ha! Just kidding, don't review if you don't want to, kay? I hope that was good enough. And tell me if it's "Pass them" or "Past them", I'm confused over that._


	12. Chapter 12

"WHAT?"

"MARRIAGE?" Hillary yelled. This time, no-one flinched at the sound. Considering how she had been screaming a lot that day, they'd expected that and had covered their ears. "HE'S_**EIGHT**_!"

"And three quarters!" George exclaimed, looking offended.

Kenny, who had been in his room all along, entered the room, wanting to know what the noise was about. It was then that anyone noticed he wasn't even there to hear the news.

"I _refuse_ to marry him!" Hillary said, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at him stubbornly. And it didn't take Kenny long to figure out what was happening.

"But you HAVE to!" George, being the obedient servant he was, argued. "You got engaged to him!"

"Hils," Lily whispered, afraid to break the silence that followed the statement. "Close your mouth, I think I saw a fly around somewhere."

Hillary gasped loudly as Lily walked across the room to stand beside her. "I did no such thing!"

"Yes you did!" George argued again. "His Royal Highness is supposed to give the girl of his choice something to ensure that the girl belongs to him."

Kai turned from George to look angrily at Hillary and noticed that she actually was lost. Lily put an arm around her best friends' shoulder in a supporting way but she, too, looked as if she had no idea what was going on.

"He gave me nothing." Hillary denied, looking fully satisfied and Kai heaved a sigh of relief.

"He gave you his special most special thing." George said, smiling. "His favorite rubber ball."

Everyone, except Hillary, sweat dropped. This was ridiculous.

"He can have it back!" Hillary said, starting to look angry all the more now. "I don't care as long as he's out of my sight."

George, who looked kinda cranky now, said with an evil look on his face.

"You do know that you are trying to go against the to-be ruler of this state, do you?"

No-one said a single thing for a while. No-one dared to, Hillary's expression was way too scary. Kai could practically see the steam coming out of her nose.

"Are you threatening me?" She asked slowly.

No answer.

"Get out!" She said angrily, pointing towards the door.

"I assure you that The Prince will—"

"NOW!"

"But he'll be heartbroken!"

" GET THE FUCKING HELL OUTTA HERE!"

"The law says you HAVE to marry him after he gives you something." The horn-guy said, looking beyond annoyed and apparently, still having the will to argue more. "Or you'll suffer the consequences."

"Ahem." Everyone looked at Kenny, who spoke for the first time. He had his laptop open in front of him as he sat on the couch and was busily typing away before he said, "No offence sir, but there is no such law."

"Section 'C', sub-section '4a'." George replied, looking bored.

Kenny typed away and for a short while, looked at the screen, reading something.

"Oh." He said, looking up at Hillary who looked kinda hopeful, expecting Kenny to come up with an amazing plan to get her out of this situation. "He's right."

Kai frowned as he saw Hillary's face crumple up in disappointment.

"What law says that a child prince can get married to some girl against her will?" Lily asked, looking angrily at Kenny. "He's not even old enough to marry yet!"

"It says 'The Prince'." Kenny replied calmly, sweat dropping a little at Lily's suddenly angry expression. "He _is_ a prince, no matter what of age."

"Is there any way to get her out of this mess, chief?" Tyson asked, cutting off Lily as she opened her mouth to protest. Kenny nodded once before typing away on his computer again.

"No, moron, there isn't." George replied hurriedly. Kai gave him a suspicious look before turning to Kenny and saying, "Triple check it if you have to Kenny. I'm quite sure there is."

"No there isn't." George argued, his voice firm now. He looked at Kai angrily but Kai just looked at him with a bored expression before saying, "Whatever, man."

So, everyone waited for Kenny to tell them something. Kai tapped his foot, waiting anxiously and watching as Kenny stared at the screen for a while. Max and Tyson were standing behind him, looking serious and _pretending_ to read. Occasionally, one of them would nod their heads in understanding and Kenny would shake his head at them. Ray and Mariah were sitting on the couch, having a make-out session. _How sensitive_, Kai thought, sending daggers at them with his eyes. His eyes searched the room till they found the place where Hillary and Lily were standing. He walked over and when he saw what was going on, he almost smiled.

Hillary had suddenly groaned loudly, probably going berserk due to the nerves, and had grabbed Lily's shoulders. She was shaking them roughly yelling random curses.

"I swore to myself that I will not curse anyone, it was even on my New Year's Resolution List, but CURSES! THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE, HE CALLS HIMSELF A FUCKING PRINCE? MAKING SOMEONE MARRY SOMEONE ELSE AGAINST THEIR FUCKING WILL IS NOT WHAT FUCKING LAWS SHOULD BE ABOUT! I WILL NOT, I REPEAT, I WILL** NOT** MARRY THAT FUCKING EXCUSE FOR A FUCKING PRINCE!"

Kai grabbed Hillary's hands and pulled them away from Lily's shoulders.

"Hillary, calm down." He said softly, noticing just how cold and sweaty her palms were.

"Thanks, Kai." Lily said, groaning and craning her neck sideways. "I thought my head was gonna fall off."

"I'm being forced to get married to a baby boy and you're worried about your head?" Hillary asked angrily, her eyes getting watery.

"AW COME-ON!" Lily replied exasperatedly, "Nothing's gonna happen, okay?"

"Easy for you to say." Kai noticed how Hillary's voice broke twice when she said that and he looked nervously down at her. "You're not the one who's gonna spend the rest of her life _raising_ her husband!"

And, she started to cry. Kai put his arm around her shoulder as she covered her face with her hands. As much as he wanted to hold her close forever, he'd rather she was happy while he did so. He looked nervously at Lily as tears trickled down Hillary's cheeks but Lily just shook her head at them.

"_You_ handle her, Kai." Lily said, turning away. "I've handled her enough for her whole life."

As much as Kai wanted to hit her, she was right. He watched her walk away and reluctantly wrapped his other arm around Hillary. She grabbed his waist with both her hands and cried on his shoulder.

"What am I gonna do?" She said in a muffled voice. Kai rested his chin on her head and said, "Run away with me."

He didn't know what made him say that and he regretted it almost immediately but then, he heard Hillary laugh and he heaved a sigh of relief.

"We can always catch a plane, you know?" He said, trying to sooth her. It wasn't a bad idea. "And go to some foreign country. Your choice."

"Thanks." Hillary said, looking up at Kai and smiling. He gave a tiny smile in response and slowly leaned forward. She didn't move as Kai inched closer. She didn't flinch backwards or make any motion in protest at all. Kai took that as a positive sign and grabbed at her waist, inching her forward.

"AH-HA!"

Kai jerked backwards instinctively, startled at the sudden sound. Hillary let go of his waist and turned around to the sound of the voice. He cursed Kenny for ruining their moment together. Gosh, he was finally about to make a move.

Everyone was now looking at Kenny, waiting to hear what he had found out. Ray and Mariah were finally away from each other, sort of, and George looked kind of upset.

"It says here," said Kenny, stopping for a dramatic pause. Kai noticed that he was still grabbing Hillary by the waist, so slowly he let go. "that there's one way to break the engagement."

Kenny looked up to see everyone's relieved expression and smiled. "According to the rules, anyone, even a worthless peasant, can challenge the Prince to a duel for the woman's hand. The woman goes to the winner."

"YES!" Hillary yelled for the umpteenth time. "YES! I LOVE YOU, KENNY!"

So there was a lot of hugging and a lot of promises for buying Kenny chocolates before George ruined the moment.

"I'll have you know, "George said, "that the version you're using to know about all this stuff is old. The rule changed a month ago."

But Kenny just smiled all triumphantly and said, "I don't think so, Mr. George."

"But, you _know_ you're not going to win! Just give it up!"

"I don't think so, Mr. George." Kenny repeated, shaking his head.

"But Prince Timmy is a highly—"

"SHUT UP, YOU ASSHOLE! WE'RE GONNA FIGHT FOR THE DAMN WOMAN, OKAY?"

Everyone turned to look at Max, surprised. Whoa! Who'd ever thought Max would say something like that?

"Are you still drunk, Max?" Hillary asked in a small voice. "Or was that Tyson?"

"It was me." Max said proudly in a sing-song voice and everyone sweat dropped.

"Max, it isn't very nice to call someone names, you know."

"Okay, stop that, Hils!" Lily interrupted, before Max could say anything. She looked at the others before continuing, "Now, tell me. Who is gonna be the one to 'challenge the Prince to a duel for the woman's hand'?"

George scoffed loudly but everyone ignored him. There was silence in the room as everyone contemplated the situation.

"Well that depends on the duel, right?" Kenny said, leaning over at his laptop and reading something. "And it says that the challenger gets to choose it. And it has to be something that both, the challenger and the Prince, would be good at. This ensures that the fight is equal and may the best man get the lady."

"Something both are good at?" Ray echoed, deep in thought. "Who's it gonna be to challenge the guy?"

"Ray?" Lily said, a naughty smile on her lips. "How about you?"

"No way, man."He objected, smiling apologetically. "The only thing I'm good at is cooking and I doubt that's what a Prince does."

"Max?"

"Sorry, I'm only good at eating sugar."

"That's good!" Hillary exclaimed, looking excited. "He should know how to eat sweets, right?"

"Wrong!"

Everyone turned to look angrily at George, who, by the way, was smiling as if he had already won the fight.

"The Queen held me responsible to lower his sugar intake."

Hillary's smiled faded into a frown but Lily just nodded understandingly.

"Let's just get this over with, shall we?" said George, who now looked serious and official. He turned towards Hillary before saying, "Be there at three tomorrow to get ready for the wedding, okay?"

Kai hurriedly grabbed Hillary by the waist as she lunged at George, who reflexively flinched back at the sudden outburst.

"ASSHOLE!" She cried, before she stopped struggling in Kai's arms. Apparently, it was getting her nowhere.

"Okay." Lily said, ignoring the scene and turning towards Tyson. "What about you?"

"No WAY!" Hillary said loudly, "That guy is only good at eating like a pig!"

"And there's no way the Queen is gonna let me get away with having Prince Timmy more than the usual meal."

"Shut up, jerk!" Tyson said to George and he did what he was told…reluctantly and angrily. Tyson turned towards Lily before saying calmly, "Hillary's right."

So all of them turned towards Kenny. He looked at them in confusion for a while before practically yelling.

"NO!"

"Why?"

"I don't know. I won't do it!"

And Kai shouldn't have been surprised at how suddenly Lily's head turned towards him. It was clear she had been expecting this all along.

"What?" He asked, even though he knew the answer exactly.

"Will you do it?"

Everyone –except George, who was tapping his foot impatiently—was looking at him expectantly, waiting for his response. It wasn't everyone else's expression that caused Kai to mutter a low 'Fine.'. The answer was the result of Hillary's big, red, watery eyes, looking up at him for the right answer. Everyone else had oh-so politely disagreed to helping her out, Kai couldn't just let her down. Besides, he was the perfect person for the situation too. Not to boast, but there was nothing that Kai couldn't do. At least not for Hillary.

"Oh, Kai! Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!" Hillary lunged at him, pulling him in a hug. "I will never forget this, I swear!"

"I don't think I'll let you." Kai replied simply, trying to play it cool but even he couldn't help joining the others while they smiled in relief. He breathed in the sweet smell of Hillary's hair before she pulled away, a bright smile on her face.

"I promise you a life time of servitude."

"That oughta work."

So Hillary grinned and Kai smiled back. _A life time of servitude, huh?_ Kai thought, _not bad._

_Hey, everyone! Thanks for reading you guys! Oh, B.T.W, there's another story of mine out on fanfiction. It's called 'Welcome to My Life'. Just to let you know. I wanted to know how bad I am at stuff other than comedy, so I wrote that story. As you might have guessed, it's not comedy. It's hurt/comfort sort of stuff. So, I just thought that I'd ask you people whether I'm any good at writing angsty stories or should I just stick to comedy considering that you have read my comedies and would be able to compare the stuff. I'd really appreciate that. I'm not forcing you or anything, it's your choice whether you read it or not. I just needed someone to tell me how I write angst as compared to comedy, that's all. _

_And tell me what you thought of the chapter. I noticed that some people have stopped reviewing, I wonder why. Am I getting boring? Or is the story not going well? Tell me your opinion you guys. Also, would you mind telling me whether I should put in the scene where Kai has to ride that big balloon thingy with a tail in order to 'free Hillary from the clutches of the evil eight year old' and fight him with a stuffed sword…or should I NOT do that? It'll be funny if you ask me, but then again, I wouldn't wanna embarrass Kai. I mean, he's my one true love and all that stuff. So, tell me what you guys think of that and I'll write the next chapter according to your opinions, kay? I just hope I get enough reviews to tell me what to write next. _

_Okay, enough with my crap…Bye everyone! Do check out my story if you're interested._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"KAI!"

There was a loud scream, followed by the sound of shattering glass, and immediately, Hillary ran into Kai's arms, hugging him as if her life depended on it.

"That girl broke the queen's vase!" A man shouted, clutching at his heart; he was almost hyperventilating.

"Cease her!" Another man growled, he looked furious.

"Off with her head!"

"What is this? Alice in Wonderland?" Hillary looked over her shoulders, without letting go of Kai, to snap angrily at the annoying butlers. "She's a _queen_, for God's sake! She can get another vase! You don't have to cut my throat off for that!"

"You, miss," One of the butlers pointed at Hillary, "should be getting ready for your wedding, not breaking the queen's vases off! Do you _know_ how much that cost her? Sell your whole house and I doubt you'll be able to pay that off!"

"Why I oughta-" Hilary said, curling her hands into fists. She had a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Kai, -who was the only one in the room who actually _knew_ Hillary- expecting Hilary's outburst, clutched at her waist, holding her back. All of the Blade Breakers, as well as Lily, were in the 'castle'. They'd come here to challenge the shrimp. But when the shrimp had seen Hillary, he'd misunderstood that she'd accepted his 'proposal' and was so happy that he wouldn't listen to anyone. Immediately, the shrimp had made -cough- forced Hillary to get ready for the wedding by ordering three guards -only then, they'd been able to control Hillary's continuous struggling and unwillingness- who dragged her out to the get ready for the supposed wedding.

Everyone had tried protesting, EVERYONE had tried to stop the guard by pulling at Hillary but then Tyson -who was the one who'd grabbed Hillary first, while everyone else pulled at him-found a coin lying on the floor and bent to pick it up, letting go of Hillary as he did so. Everyone who was holding on to Tyson immediately fell on the floor in response and then, the guards dragged her off before anyone could even get up.

Then Kai -after he was done glaring daggers at the horn-guy, the shrimp and Tyson-punched a guard straight in the jaw when the guard tried to keep Kai from running after Hillary, and had followed the other three guards dragging Hillary here.

"Don't, Hillary," he whispered to Hillary. He was angry, angrier than even Hillary, but with the way she'd lunged at him when she'd seen him enter the room, and the way she just wouldn't let go, and the way he was holding her right now... he was finding it hard not to grow calm.

"What the _hell_, Kai!" She screamed in protest, and instinctively, Kai clutched her waist even more tightly; she'd just made another attempt to lunge at the guy who'd been talking to her. "Let GO! I wanna go for his throat!"

"Let's get you out." Kai sighed, dragging Hillary towards the door by tugging at her waist, she kept squirming to get out of his grasp.

"Ugh!" She struggled against Kai's hold; she'd just snapped but she stopped protesting when she noted it was going nowhere. Kai opened the door, ignoring everyone's "But the wedding's in an hour." and "She's got to look _worth_ the prince" and "You still owe the queen the vase, you know."

Kai glared once at everyone, before pushing Hillary out first and stepping out afterwards.

"Kai, _please_ take me home." Hillary grabbed Kai's shoulders, "Please! Please, please, please! I'm up for that running away plan, let's go to the North Pole, or the Antarctic, the Sahara sounds tempting...We could eat the scorpions, or the penguins, I heard they taste like chicken! Anywhere, ANYWHERE...PLEASE JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Kai sighed, reaching forward to grab Hillary by the waist. He turned right, the direction he'd come from. Although Hillary's plan at running away with him (Kai: YES, FINALLY!) sounded tempting, he wasn't going anywhere till he had had his revenge. That was enough, that shrimp had crossed his limits, and he need to be taught a lesson.

"Curse that horn-guy for giving me that stupid message, curse shorty for seeing me from that tower...no wait, curse that sugar-high blonde and curse that other ass for taking PART in that stupid comedy contest..."

Kai distinctively heard the screeching Hillary's shoes made when they scraped against the marble floors of the 'castle' as Kai dragged her off. He sighed in frustration once again. She had too much of a temper. It was a good thing she wasn't marrying the prince, if she became the queen, half of England would be beheaded in a month.

"...no wait, curse that kitty and cockroach for wanting to go shopping...this is ENTIRELY their fault, if it wasn't for them, those two morons wouldn't even have SEEN that stupid sign..."

They were passing through the hallway, at the end of which awaited the shrimp's fate. Kai could almost hear the screams of the Blade-Breakers as they argued over something...well _almost_.

"No, wait...curse Lily for dressing me up for that stupid ball...I should've gone in my PJs, I shouldn't even have looked up that time when Lily pointed at shorty's older brother...then, I wouldn't have agreed so blindly to this blasphemy..."

Kai eyed the floor as Hillary's shoes made another screeching sound. He grabbed Hillary's waist more tightly, and ignoring Hillary's blabbering, he tried to drag her off...

_Almost there_. Kai thought, looking impatiently at the door across the hall.

"...Kai, KAI! ARE YOU LISTENING?"

"What, Hillary?" Kai snapped, putting Hillary down. She looked at him angrily.

"What is _wrong _with you?"

Kai blinked at her...wrong with _him_? He said nothing, just watched as Hillary anxiously rubbed her waist with one hand, while her anger dissolved to something else...

"This is not the time to discuss my mood swings, Hillary," Kai said blankly. He reached out a hand, intending to grab Hillary again but she slapped him away.

"Could you try and not be so harsh?" Hillary motioned towards her hand rubbing her waist. "That hurt."

Kai glared at her a little bit, before sighing once again.

"I'm just mad, Hillary." he said, "Sorry."

"So, what's it gonna be?" Hillary's face was serious and Kai cocked his head to the side, wondering what she was thinking. "The Antarctic Circle ? Sahara? Or the North Pole?"

Kai sweat dropped.

"Kai, come ON!" Hillary started shaking Kai's shoulder's again."I can't STAND this anymore! And you know WHAT?"

Hillary glared accusingly at Kai.

"This is ALL your fault!" Hilary said, poking him reproachfully.

Despite Kai's successful attempts at keeping a calm facade, he snapped at the last sentence.

"_My_ fault?" Kai yelled, his voice echoed through the empty hall. "How's it _my_ fault? You were the one who was so desperate to marry the prince!"

He'd been doing EVERYTHING to help Hillary, how _dare_ she blame him?

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" Hillary's voice was suddenly calm and Kai saw a smile creep up to her face.

"Tell you _what_?" Kai asked suspiciously, noticing Hillary's smile broaden.

"Admit it."

"Admit what?"

"You know what."

"No, I don't, Hillary."

"Yes, you do. I can see you're nervous."

"I am _not_ nervous!"

"Are you yelling at me?"

"Only because you're making me angry. Hillary, I don't have the patience for this-"

"Ray told me." Hillary swung on her feet, a mischievous smile on her face.

At her words, Kai froze. _Ray_ had told her something? _Ray_? That bastard knew all of his secrets!

"Admit it." Hillary tried again, still swinging on her feet.

_Okay, smart ass,_ Kai thought, _NOW what?_

"You know what I'm talking about, now, Kai?"

He eyed Hillary's expression; she was getting a kick out of this. That annoyed him, and he grabbed Hillary's shoulders, holding her in place.

"If Ray told you something," He started, his voice lowering to a deathly tone; he was gonna have a word with his friend. A word and the few knives Hillary had hidden from him the other day. Ray's going to be turning into a kitty kebab very soon, "Then, why are you asking _me_?"

Hillary rolled her eyes.

"I wanted to ask you if it was true." She stated, blankly. "To check if Ray wasn't just pulling on my leg."

"Then ask _Ray_."

"Oh, come ON, Hiwatari!" Kai narrowed his eyes at her. "Just admit it; no-one's going to kill you!"

"I won't." Kai said in a child like manner, letting go of her shoulders and leaning away from her.

"Why? Because you're afraid of a little dejection?"

She was smiling at him, amused. Kai's eyes narrowed again at her sentence.

"I'm not _afraid_." Kai snapped, but somehow, it made Hillary smile all the more. "Especially not from _you_."

"Oh, then say it, Kai." Hillary's expression never faltered, nor did her confidence.

At that, Kai smirked. She was playing with him, and she knew she was playing good. Oh, two can play at that game.

"Why _say_ it," Kai inched closer, a plan formed in his mind. He grabbed Hillary by the shoulders again and leaned forward before he was so close he could breathe in her face. He smiled when he saw that her expression remained the same cocky mask.

"When I can _show_ it." His smirk grew wider with each syllable.

Without another word, he crashed his lips down on hers, pulling her closer by the waist.

"Hillary? Kai?"

They pulled apart, and Kai cursed audibly at the person who'd disturbed the little scene before it had even started; it was Lily.

"Um..." Hillary -apparently, still shocked that Kai had just kissed her-stuttered, staring at her friend, who stood half-turned in the middle of the hall, just staring at them.

"What's going on over there?" Tyson yelled, and Kai looked over Lily's shoulders to see Tyson standing in front of a door with Max, Ray and Kenny poking over his sides.

Hillary huffed, tightening her hold on Kai's arm.

"What are you doing here Lily?" Hillary snapped angrily at Lily.

"I was," Lily cocked her head to the side a little bit, smiling a little. "walking by."

"Well," Hillary glared at Lily, and Kai gave her a sympathetic look. "You should've _kept_ on 'walking by'."

Lily blinked at her friend as she continued.

"We were having a moment here."

Lily's eyes immediately ran over Hillary, then Kai, then at the distance between them -needless to say, wasn't much- then at Hillary's hand on Kai's arm, then at Kai's arms around her waist...and then right back at their red-tainted faces. She had seen what had happened just a few minutes ago and at first, had believed that she was finally going crazy -what with all the craziness that surrounded her ever since she'd gotten involved in 'operation shrimp charming', as Tyson called it-but, now, she knew that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her at all, and that what she'd seen really had happened.

"Lily." Hillary whispered threateningly when she saw Lily's expression turn into an amused one. Kai watched as Lily's smile widened, and kept on widening. There was a small sound.

"Are you _smirking_?" Hillary said disbelievingly.

By now, the rest of the guys -Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny-and the insect had crawled up to stand behind Lily, who had now started giggling.

"What's going on here?" Ray said slowly, motioning towards Kai's arms, which were still around Hillary. Hillary expected Kai to move away, make an excuse and leave before all the jokes about the ice-berg melting started, but it surprised her that instead, Kai just tightened his hold on her.

"They're..." Lily-who'd gone from giggling, to stifling her laughter-started, raising her finger to point towards Kai and Hillary. "They were...I saw them..."

"Lily."

"Kissing! BWAH!"

And all of them blinked at Lily as she dropped to her knees, clutching her stomach and started laughing as if the world was about to end and she'd never get to laugh again. Then, they looked over at the couple; Hillary slammed against the wall, Kai slammed against Hillary… his hold on her waist and hers on his shoulders...and slowly, the smiles spread over everyone else's faces.

"You _guys_!" Hillary complained, looking down at Lily before kicking her at her sides lightly. "Why are you _laughing_?"

Lily took in a deep, loud breath, clutching at Kai's legs for support. Kai was startled at first, but he didn't shake her off like he would've; he liked the girl and he still felt like he owed her something...some respect would be good to start with.

"God, that was..." Lily stood up, one hand clutching Kai's shoulders -again, for support- then the other hand, still on her stomach, which must be hurting from all the laughing.

Before Lily could say more, however;

"So," Mariah said hesitantly, his finger pointing from Hillary to Kai, then back at Hillary again, "you two were making out?"

"In the hall?" Tyson continued with a mischievous smile, there was an evil glint twinkle in his eyes.

"Of a castle?" said Max.

"While Hillary is about to get married!" Lilly finished, wiping tears from her eyes. "You _see_ what's so funny about this?"

"Which fan site should I post this news on first?" The cockroach mused, grinning at Kai and Hilary, taking her cell phone out of her purse.

Hillary's eye twitched.

"Lilly, Mariah, I swear-"

"Oh, HILLLLARRRRRRRYYYYY!"

A squeal that hurt everyone's ears was heard, and all of them looked behind them at the sound, to the door from where the guys had entered the hall...the shrimp.

"Somebody's in trouble," Lily said in a sing-song voice, sneaking a glance at Hillary-who'd just flinched at the sound, "I think your _fiancé_-"

"Lilly..."

"-just saw you making out with Kai." She ended, looking at Hillary with mock disappointment.

"You guys are getting a kick out of this aren't you?" Hillary pushed Kai away a little, to put both her hands on her waist angrily. She ignored the new addition in the room, and glared angrily at everyone.

"You guys find it _funny_ that I'm in this mess, don't you?"

Everyone exchanged a glance at each other, looking at Hillary's hurt expression. Then…

"Yeah!"

"Totally!"

"Of COURSE, we do!"

"Yep!"

"Hell, yeah," Kenny said, grinning.

_Great even Kenny was getting a kick out of this, _Hilary groaned in her mind.

"What did you think, that we'd let you FORGET this?"

Hillary stomped the floor, the sound echoed through the hall again.

"Hilllaaaaaaarrrrrrryyyyyyy?"

Timmy, whose body guards had now pushed everyone aside, was now looking up at Hillary with puppy dog eyes. Hillary made a disgusted sound, pulled Kai close and rolled her eyes at the kid.

"Sorry, you had to see that, shrimpy." Max rested a hand on Timmy's shoulders, and bent so that he was on his knees. "I'm just as disappointed in Hillary as you are."

"I thought she _loved_ me." Timmy's voice shook, as he took in the scene in front of him. Kai rolled his eyes...The little bastard sure was a player.

"Believe us," Lilly joined in. "We did, too. She was ALL about marrying you, and having your kids and-"

"Lilly!"

"-and building orphanages and cooking your food and _raising_ you."

"Really, Hillary?" Timmy looked up at Hillary, who ignored him and looked at Lilly angrily again.

"I don't _love_ you, shorty," Hillary said curtly, without looking at the said shorty. "Never have, never will."

There was a whistle.

"Whoo," Ray said, "That was harsh."

"I'm so sorry for all of this," Lilly looked away from Hillary's tormenting gaze, and gave shrimpy a sympathetic one. "She was so obsessed with you. You guys would been a great couple, would've had beautiful kids, would've made each other's lives miserable as can be-"

"Lilly!" This time, it was Kai who -finally annoyed at Lilly's jokes-stared threateningly at her. However, brave as Lily was, she just shook her head at him, as if she could care less.

Timmy-who was over his shock-pointed at Hillary suddenly...

"You," he started, anger evident in his eyes. "Are leaving me, for _him_?"

He pointed at Kai, and reflexively, Hillary pushed herself more into him.

"Listen, _Timmy_." Hillary said. "I do _not _wanna marry you!"

"But we went on a date-"

"It was NOT a date! Learning about kidney's is NOT what I'd call a date!"

"-And I had the time of my life-"

"But _I_ did NOT!"

"-and when I went for that potty break, I couldn't get you off my mind at all!"

"That's… wait, WHAT?"

"-and gave you my favorite ball-"

"You mean THIS one."

Hillary threw the blue rubber ball -which she'd just taken out from her pocket, where she'd put it so that she'd throw it at the kid's face...but breaking another vase didn't sound bad at all-at the wall across her, it ricocheted off it, thrashing against the opposite wall, and then slamming into a metal armor.

"Ooooooh, look, Maxy!"

"Wanna wear it, Ty?"

However, the shrimp didn't seem to be noticing anything. He looked at Hillary, who was staring just as intently back at him, as if nothing had happened.

"-and you accepted it-"

"I just gave it back."

"-and we were supposed to walk down the isle-"

"EW! What are you, some new variety of a pedophile?"

"-in half-an-hour-"

"I did NOT wanna get married to you at ALL!"

"But I WANT you!" Timmy stomped his feet at the floor. "And I want you NOW!"

There was a giggle, and Hillary sneaked a cold glare at Lilly again before looking back at the nine-year-old.

"Well, you can't HAVE me!" Hillary argued, also stomping her feet in response to the kid.

"What, I turn around for one minute and you're already cheating on me?" Timmy cried, "You were supposed to be my WIFE! You were supposed to BEAR MY CHILDREN-"

"That's it, you moron," Kai was suddenly angry again. He'd been watching the exchange with a little amusement -after all, Kai'd just made a move at Hillary, and he'd only had to beat shrimpy at something...which wasn't even necessary now that he had found his 'wife' *cringe* 'cheating on him' -but now that idiot had crossed the line. How _dare_ he call Hillary-_Kai's_ Hillary-_his_?

Kai pushed Hilary away, stood in between her and shrimpy completely, and looked three feet down. He positioned himself in front of Hillary, hovering over her so that the guards might not 'take her' like they'd done before. This was war and Kai had no plans of losing it.

"Let's settle this." he said in a firm tone. "You. Me. Out. Right NOW."

No-one missed the angry growl Kai was trying to hide, but somehow, it amused them.

"Wow, Hils," Lilly whispered from beside Hillary. "You must be really pretty if-"

"Shut it, blondie." Hillary snapped, stomping her foot on Lily's, but missing it. Lily stuck her tongue out at her.

"She's mine!" The prince said, in a whining tone, stomping his feet.

"Really?" Kai smiled. Immediately, he turned around, grabbed Hillary's shoulders and kissed her on the lips again.\

"Whoa!"

"Wohooo!"

"You go, Kai!"

"Hillary, I'm SOO your bridesmaid at the wedding! ... With Kai, of course!" Lily practically squealed.

"UGH!" the prince who was looking at the scene, seriously enraged, groaned. How dare that commoner kiss his wife-to-be, was what Timmy was thinking.

Both of them pulled away; Hillary, to glare at Lily again, and Kai, to smirk three-feet-down.

"We'll see, shorty." Kai said - his hold on Hilary as firm as before - to the now-glowering prince.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

_**I'm so SSSSSOOOOOOO sorry for not updating the story! I'd been going through some angst period -I'm sure someone must've noticed that- and I feel so bad for keeping everyone waiting; I've been neglecting this story...and somehow, I feel like this chapter didn't match up with the previous ones, but I can't deny that I've had fun writing it...:p**_

_**Anyway, apologize for the delay again, but now, this story has got my prior attention. The next chapter will probably be the last one, though, I promise to update it...Can't promise how long it'll take (because, **_**heaven's**_** know how HARD it is to be HAPPY these days) but I WILL update it. **_

_**Sorry for the repetition of words (Had to renew the windows but I lost my MS: Word CD, can't find it anywhere. Dad's not too lazy to go off everyday to buy his bread, but somehow, he's too lazy to buy me a CD on the way) and the grammer mistakes, and the spelling mistakes (NEVER been good at that)...Don't be hard on me, please. I'm BEGGING you...I've been writing, despite of the block that keeps hitting me everytime, so as a fellow writer, spare the rude comments and critisism.**_

_**Oh, and if anyone's got any idea and they want to suggest it (Like a good person or a writer pitying a fellow with a writer's block) feel free to do so. I've enabled the anonymous reviews, so anyone who had to sign up to review, can do it without signing up. No flames will be appreciated, people...**_

_**Thank you kaihil lover, without the help of whom, NONE of my stories would've been possible...Loving you for everything, dude. You're the BEST...!**_

_**Signing out... **_


End file.
